


Smiles Across The Miles

by LadyEnna_50



Series: Smiles Across The Miles Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID-19, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gabriel has made a big mistake, Good Parent Anarka Couffaine, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parent Tom Dupain, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rock and Roll, Siblings, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Luka's tour as an apprentice in Jagged's Band was only supposed to last less than six weeks. The excitement of living in California along with the anxiety of leaving his new girlfriend, Marinette behind in Paris. But it would only be a few weeks, less then two months - then COVID-19 hit and the world goes into lockdown. Few planes are flying and the role of 'musician' doesn't qualify as an essential service to let him leave any sooner.How will Luka cope with being so far away from his love when he can see the tears in her eyes every time they video chat? How long will it be before he can take her in his arms again? Is there anything he can do to make her smile?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Smiles Across The Miles Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. Long Distance is Painful yet Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



_December 31 st, 2020 – 3pm Malibu: January 1st, 2021 – 12am Paris_

One of the worse things, Luka mused, about a video call stretching across the Atlantic was getting the timing right.

A slightly tipsy Marinette calling him at just after 3pm on December 31st, to wish him a Happy New Year was testament to that. He was in the middle of a soundcheck with Jagged and the Band in preparation for their virtual appearance on The Late Show that evening.

If it had been anyone other than Marinette, Jagged would have called him out on his unprofessionalism. As it was, when he heard it was his favourite designer, he got the group to perform an impromptu version of ‘Missing You’ for her.

Marinette had blushed, although that could have been the alcohol in her system. Now she was 16, it was perfectly legal in France to share a small glass of something to welcome in the New Year with her parents. Looking at how bundled up she was, it probably helped to keep out the cold too. He took a moment during the song to consider how different things were compared to what they had planned. As she shivered on her balcony back in Paris - he and the band were roasting in 35-degree heat in California with the oranges ripening on the trees outside in Jagged’s private orchard.

Luka smiled as Tom and Sabine briefly squeezed into the picture on the small screen, along with their new family member – Adrien, looking just as bleary eyed as his sister. They waved cheerily and added their ‘Bonne Année!’ to Marinette’s hopeful words. Luka could hear fireworks in the background. They were clearly having as much fun as they could in lockdown, and it was their first New Year celebration as a family.

Marinette explained that they weren’t allowed out on the streets because of the curfew but had been enjoying the fireworks from her balcony - as for some reason part of the pyrotechnic show had been relocated to Notre Dame. Jagged had joked that they had better be careful not to burn it down again, before reminding Luka they only had a couple of hours to prepare before the show went live. He reminded the Band that they had to fit dinner in somewhere and they needed a rest – it was going to be a long night.

“I’ve got to go, my Melody.” Luka gently told her. “We’re performing on a big New Year show, and we’ve still got a soundcheck to complete.”

“Ok – I’ll catch up with it on your channel when we get up later tomorrow.” Marinette smiled weakly. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s ok, Jagged didn’t mind – he wouldn’t have got us to sing to you if he did.” Luka reassured. “But I really have to be going. I’ll call on the 2nd of January - usual time. You know I would call earlier but with time zones and so on…”

“That’s fine, I can’t expect any more of you.” Marinette continued to smile, but Luka could see it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Until the 2nd then My Melody.” He blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch and place in her heart.

“Until the 2nd My Harmony.” She spoke softly as she also blew a kiss, and he repeated her gesture. He could see tears falling down her cheeks and her family swooping in to comfort her as he reluctantly ended the call.

At least she had her parents and Adrien beside her. From what he had heard; Adrien was having similar issues with Kagami in Japan. Although he also heard that those two were breaking up as it looked as though Kagami may never return to Paris and long distance just wasn’t working for them. The reluctance to return to France was a combination of her mother’s fear, anger at what had happened to her closest business relationship, and Kagami’s own wishes to train for Olympic glory with the Japanese team. Overall, Japan was considered a much safer place to be than Europe or America and travel between the continents was very strictly limited to the point of being non-existent.

Luka made a mental note to have a chat about it with Adrien sometime – he’d become an older brother figure to the once lonely boy. With the unexpected sibling bond Marinette and Adrien had found and now that he had been officially adopted by the Dupain-Chengs it was a natural progression. If things with Marinette carried on the way they promised, one day Luka would be part of the family too – in a slightly different capacity. He missed his own family too and the bond he had with his own sister, Juleka. He missed his mother, her chaotic energy a constant challenge, yet sometimes refreshing and reassuring by its mere presence. Jagged had a similar energy – it was no wonder the two of them had once been close.

It was a shame that Adrien hadn’t be able to feel the love of a family earlier and that the circumstances that now granted him his wish had been so dramatic. So much had happened, yet in many ways hadn’t changed. Luka turned to the windows of the mansion’s studio. The view over the private beach was the same it had been for ten months now. The heat had hardly changed over that time either – Luka never thought he’d miss the icy cold breezes of Paris, with a promise of snow at this time of year, but he longed for it now. Thoughts of him and Marinette, bundled up against the cold and sipping the ‘Dupain-Cheng special recipe’ hot chocolate filled his heart and threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

The two of them had given up counting the days and just relied on promises and hope to get them through. However, Luka felt their bond was strong and the routine of making a point to check in at the same time three times a week (at least) gave them some sense of stability.

At least one day, Luka and Marinette would be reunited. It was just they couldn’t exactly say when as the lockdown in both countries was repeatedly lifted and reinstated and lifted again before a spike in the virus brought closure once more. It was something they were getting used to – it was just unfortunate that it happened to the two countries at separate times. As France lifted restrictions, the US imposed them. It just wasn’t fair.

“You alright son?” Jagged asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I think so.” Luka blinked back tears. “You’d think that after all this time it would be easier.”

“I don’t think being so far from the love of your life ever gets easier.” The Rockstar pondered. “Some say long distance is painful but beautiful – I don’t think anyone expects it to be easy though.”

He gave Luka’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll put those emotions into a new song once these New Year gigs are over. Who knows, we may be flying back to Paris sooner than expected if those science types figure out a vaccine. For now, take this.” The older musician nodded to Penny who came over and handed Luka a folded piece of turquoise leather look material. The gold embroidered snakes shining out as bright as the signature.

Luka took it from her. “The t-shirt Marinette made for me.” He sighed.

“Yeah, put it on for the show tonight.” Jagged told him.

Luka looked at the Rockstar quizzically. “I thought we were wearing those gold outfits that Gucci made for us?”

“Change of plans, son.” Jagged said, turning away as Penny and the Costume Apprentice, who was called Tiffany, handed out various items to the rest of the band.

“We are all going to wear Marinette Originals tonight.” The Rockstar turned back wearing his signature Eiffel Tower glasses and a cheeky grin. “Just a little bit of Paris and home to see us through.”

“Oh Yes.” Cerise, an apprentice singer from the UK, who had just turned 20, squeaked delightedly, putting on a blue and gold friendship bracelet and earrings. “Marinette made these and a matching set for my girlfriend Paula, back in London. We can wear them at the same time. Do you mind if I call her, Uncle Jagged?” Her smile turned to a frown as she shook the gold edged hair extensions woven through her jet-black hair. “Never mind, it’ll be almost four in the morning over there when we go live.” 

Jagged smiled gently at the petite vocalist. “Why not send her a text and she can catch us up online when she wakes up. You know how quickly James gets those videos up on our channel.”

Cerise nodded and went to find her mobile.

Toni, a 30-year-old Parisian and long serving Band member, smiled as they pulled their grey fingerless gloves onto their hands – taking a moment to admire the vivid embroidered flames covering them. “Your girlfriend is crazy talented, Luka.” They remarked, “You are one lucky fellow.” They picked up their sticks and tapped out a short drumroll and cymbal crash as if to emphasise.

“I know.” Luka blushed sheepishly.

“To think she thought of all us and our loved ones this Christmas.” Tiffany spoke in tentative French, learnt from when she was at school in Ireland as she caressed her light green cardigan with extra pockets. She smiled at Claudio, a 21-year-old, originally from Monza. He was the other apprentice singer and occasional keyboard player, he giggled as he placed a matching light green beret on his head with a flourish.

The 21-year-old costume apprentice laughed before turning back to Luka. “Don’t forget I want her details; I plan to visit Paris and compare design notes as soon as this lockdown nonsense is finished.” She insisted. “I am amazed at how quickly she makes her ‘Marinette Originals’.”

“And very practical they are too.” Matthew agreed walking in with his make-up kit. He almost hadn’t stopped wearing the waterproof apron/tool belt with conveniently sized pockets for all his brushes and sponges since he received it on Christmas day. He loved the rainbow fabric and cleverly embroidered stave from a musical score of his favourite song. “Now the ever-obnoxious Bob Roth has asked me to pretty you all up for some preshow photographs, so form an orderly queue.” He declared, speaking fluent French with a New York accent. He started to lay out his mirror, powders, and creams on a convenient table. “That includes you Gordon.”

Gordon, the trusted Bass player and the only native Californian in the room, groaned as he straightened the rainbow tie with a line of a music score embroidered on it in black, Marinette’s signature was cleverly disguised within the stave. “Do I have to?” He whined.

“Yes, you do.” Jagged said with good humour. “You might as well go first, I need to work on a few things with the apprentice performers and if you don’t know your stuff by now, it makes me wonder what you’ve been up to for the past five years.” He shot Matthew a wink which was received with a grin.

“Stop being such a baby, Gordon Templeton, it’s only a little make up and I promise not to use that grey eyeshadow that caused you so much grief last time.” Matthew fixed his boyfriend with a steely glare before flashing a set of perfect teeth. “Now chin up buttercup and let’s have a look at you.” He patted the chair.

Gordon shuffled over and sat down reluctantly.

“Can you help with hair, Jennifer? You already know your harmonies and I know Matthew may need some help.” Jagged smirked.

“Sure.” The tall, beautiful, more experienced backing singer agreed, walking over without hesitation, her high heels clicking against the floor. The Parisian carefully removed her jewellery and slipped them in the pockets of the purple and scarlet ‘Marinette Original’ waistcoat she now wore. “Although I’ll need Juliet to help me with my own hair a little later, if that’s ok?”

Juliet, the very competent stage manager and Penny’s long-term friend nodded as she fingered her Marinette Original pendent. “Should have everything else ready by then. Ok, Jagged – any changes to the set?”

Jagged looked around his large home studio with a practiced eye. “I could do with Toni’s drumkit being a bit more central, and the piano will have to be moved once we finish practising the solos. I take it you have already tested the lights and audio?”

“Of course.” Juliet nodded checking her list.

Jagged turned to Penny. “Looking good to me, and do you think Fang might join us for the photographs at least?”

Penny smiled, her Eiffel Tower earrings glinting in the sun. “Raul and Michelle have been keeping him entertained, so he should be in a good mood. I’ll get them to bring him over when they come to fix the set.”

“Rock and Roll.” Jagged smiled, he clapped his hands to get attention. “OK guys, I know this time of year is tough, especially as only a few of us are lucky enough to have loved ones close by.” He shot a grateful smile of thanks and a wink towards Penny. Jagged grinned at the small group of young creatives in front of him. “We may not be in the same town, same country or even on the same continent, but we can still reach them through our music. The show will be going live in just a few hours and we need to nail the last of these tunes.” He walked over to the piano. “Pick up your instruments, tune your voices and let’s give them a show to remember.” He picked out a chord. “Let’s practise those solos and riffs on ‘Isolation Nation’.”

Luka adjusted the guitar strap over his shoulder, fumbled in his neck pouch for one of his hand painted picks – the ones that Marinette had personally decorated and gifted him for his birthday whilst still in Paris, before temporarily losing himself in a different kind of melody. 


	2. "Only 6 weeks apart..." She said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka remembers what happened ten months earlier, when lockdown was implemented and his 'short' tour became a good deal longer. We also find out about a life changing event for Adrien.

_January 2 nd, 2021 – 11am Malibu_

Hot and sweaty in the unseasonal heat. Luka was glad to return to the mansion after a very uncomfortable interview and almost ran to his room to peel off his uncomfortable Gucci outfit and grab a shower – if Claudio didn’t get there first. He had a couple of hours before he called Marinette and wanted to look presentable.

Good Morning America had asked the Apprentices and Jagged to take part in a socially distanced interview at one of their studios – for aesthetics they said. Bob Roth had insisted. Bob had tried to get XY to tag along too, but Jagged had made it clear that he hadn’t got time for that boy’s nonsense – not when he already had four young adults and a crocodile to keep calm. On hearing the crocodile was going to be there, XY was more than happy to stay away.

Something had gone wrong with the studio’s air conditioning resulting in the four young apprentices – Jagged’s Golden Team as the rock star himself declared - and Jagged himself being interviewed in a gradually increasing pool of sweat. Fang had got very lively with the increased heat running through his blood and things threatened to get out of hand. Penny had intervened and suggested a more in-depth interview with each of the apprentices another time. The studio had agreed, and one-on-ones were arranged at Jagged’s own TV studio in the basement of his mansion the following week. One-on-one interviews were not something Luka ever anticipated doing, or something he thought he wanted – but in the long run, the experience could only benefit him. He made a mental note to ask Adrien for some advice beforehand.

Jagged and the apprentices had worn matching masks – more Marinette Originals. He had already declared to Luka that he would do what he could to promote her fledgling brand. Fang completed the look with a matching neckerchief. Penny had told Luka that Fang clearly loved Marinette too if his reluctance to let anyone remove the neckerchief had anything to do with it.

Luka stepped in the shower and let the warm water wash over him. He had pressed every button in the cubicle during his first week and the novelty had worn off now. He just wanted to get the feel of sweat and caked make-up off him. The image team had decided to give him an intense gothic look with pale foundation, blue eyeshadow and guyliner to make his eyes stand out. Juleka would be impressed, but he hated it. He hated the amount of product in his hair to make it look spikey, he had been allowed to keep the teal tips, but he couldn’t change the colour unless Jagged and the team agreed to it. They had suggested he had his eyes permanently tattooed like some musicians and artists. He’d have to think about that, as well as what he wanted to do now he had officially graduated from Lycée – albeit via a virtual ceremony. Jagged had offered him a permanent place in the band as second guitarist after Vivica. It was a tempting offer – but what about Marinette? She still had almost two years left at Lycée and might prefer a lifestyle that didn’t involve travelling all over the world.

He took a moment to reflect on the circumstances that brought him there. Having constant reminders of Marinette was both a blessing and a curse to Luka. On one hand he loved the fact that the Band actively encouraged his romance by surrounding him with examples of her kindness and love. On the other – it only served to highlight how very far away and how – in some ways - ‘new’ his relationship with Marinette was.

_Flashback: February 14 th – March 12th, 2020 _

They had made their relationship official on Valentine’s day – almost a year ago. Luka had already become a firm part of the family, helping the family convert part of the basement of the bakery for Marinette’s grandfather to live in, as he was too weak to live on his own anymore. Roland Dupain had been reluctant at first, but Tom had let him help in the bakery – a quiet ‘bread war’ providing endless entertainment for them. Luka also helped by running errands and deliveries on his bike when they were short-handed. The Pizza company he worked for had developed a working relationship with Tom and was happy to share resources. Tom’s cupcakes and Brownies had become part of the menu, along with pizza going on Tom and Sabine’s - much to Roland's disgust. In consolation Roland's traditional artisan range became a firm favourite with food connoisseurs. Something the elderly baker had taken great pride in. Life seemed settle and peaceful. Luka felt like he was home.

A few weeks later, Luka had reluctantly met with his girlfriend to tell her about the young adult apprenticeship program he had been accepted on with Jagged. He had applied months before Marinette had finally made up her mind about whether he or Adrien had her heart. He had almost forgotten about it, but the letter he showed her demonstrated that out of thousands of applicants he was invited to join a short tour of the United States as an apprentice guitar player and general ‘gofer’ to learn the business behind being an international Rockstar. All expenses paid.

As well as only just qualifying for the minimum age of 18, before the high-profile program started - he hadn’t expected to get accepted or have his school agree to him crossing halfway across the world for just under two months during his final year at Lycée. Yet, accepted he was to learn all about the intricacies of touring with a rock band. Luka and the other three apprentices – one from Italy, one from the UK and one from Ireland were only going to be involved in the part of the tour centred on the West Coast. Jagged’s mansion complex was just outside Malibu and he wanted to use it as base where the apprentices could learn in his studio and maybe develop their own work.

Marinette had been happy for him and insisted he went. It was an opportunity he couldn’t turn down, Jagged would look after him and it was only 6 weeks after all. Barely two months. She told him she would miss him, but they could always video chat. They spent some time working out time zones and the best time to call. Luka had given her a promise ring. She had given him another hand painted pick to match those she had given him for his birthday at the beginning of February. She had also made him an embroidered pick pouch he could wear around his neck so he could keep them close to his heart. She was soppily romantic like that – one of the reasons he loved her.

They had kissed at the airport during the first week of March, before Luka had waved at her from the steps of Jagged’s private jet. He had called her as soon as the time zones matched and given her virtual tour of the mansion with its swimming pool, gym, sauna, two studios (one for sound recording, one for visuals) and rehearsal room. Luka had carried his phone as he showed a vast 10-bedroom complex that surpassed even Adrien’s home. It had an orchard, large gardens (not easy to see as it was night when he got there) and even a mini mansion with swimming pool for Fang the crocodile. Finally, Luka had showed Marinette the large, airy room he would be sharing with Claudio – the very chirpy apprentice from Italy. The Italian had waved at Marinette, before leaving Luka to wish his girlfriend a soppy goodnight just as the exhaustion of the flight caught up with him.

A week later, the virus that they had heard about, but not really considered a threat, started to be seen more in Europe – with France being one of the worst places hit. France also had the unfortunate title of being the place with the first recorded death outside of Asia. The French Government had imposed lockdown. Vivica, Jagged’s lead guitarist was the only member of the band to escape home. Her elderly mother had been one of the first victims and the young guitarist arrived in Paris to look after her just as the airports closed. From that moment – no one was getting in or out of France without a good reason. ‘Musician’ was not considered and essential occupation and only the embassies could issue a pass for those wanting to return.

Jagged had wanted to cancel the tour and see if he could get everyone home, but Bob Roth insisted it went ahead, threatening legal action. The virus hadn’t reached the US at this point, so they had no excuse to cancel. Therefore – the tour continued with some adjustments to allow Luka to rehearse the solo guitar riffs after his unexpected promotion to lead guitar in Vivica’s absence. Luka was terrified he’d mess up, but Jagged and Vivica (via video link) assured him he had the talent. Marinette and Adrien also encouraged him. Luka was surprised to see Adrien at Marinette’s house during lockdown, but even more surprised to find out he was temporarily living with Dupain-Cheng family. The story behind it was even more shocking and one that was edited considerably when the Gabriel PR team couldn’t hide it from the media anymore.

_Flashback: Video Call: 13 th March 2020 – 9am Malibu; 6pm Paris_

It had been just over 24hours from Lockdown being declared in Paris when Luka connected to the video chat a whole day and several hours before their usual time. Marinette had begged him to ask Jagged for some time in the morning to tell him something important. Figuring out it was something to do with the shock of lockdown, Jagged had let him skip his lessons to speak to her. Luka settled himself comfortably in front of his laptop, waiting for the call to connect. Only to see a familiar face sitting very close to the love of his life. Neither of them looked very happy.

“Ah Adrien? What are you doing there?” Luka tried to keep his voice light and hide the jealousy that he could feel burning inside. He and Marinette had talked about this – she had chosen him. It still hurt that Adrien was currently sitting beside his girlfriend whilst he was several thousand miles away. Marinette insisted that Adrien wanted to tell Luka the reason for his presence beside her – Luka decided his girlfriend had a savage streak – she must know what it was doing to him.

The blond boy on the screen sighed heavily and moved his eyes around as if looking for the right words. Luka noticed how pale and withdrawn he seemed – with large dark circles under his eyes and unusually messy hair. Marinette, patted his arm in reassurance and squeezed his hand tenderly. Luka hoped the fact he was trying not to squirm with jealousy didn’t show.

“Well, long story short – My father has gone crazy.” Adrien said unemotionally, puffing out his cheeks and audibly exhaling.

“Crazy as in angry or …” Luka pushed – one thing Adrien and Marinette had in common was the fact that they hesitated so much when dealing with the facts of highly emotional situations. It was hard for Luka to maintain his patience with them sometimes, especially when he only had a limited time to chat. It was a good thing he cared for them.

“Crazy as in … he has had a complete mental breakdown and is in no fit state to run his company or even be considered my legal guardian.” Adrien looked down mournfully and started to mess with the hem of his shirt. “It looks as though I’m practically an orphan.” He sniffed slightly. Marinette squeezed his shoulders in comfort.

“Adrien is living with us for a moment.” Marinette added brightly as she turned to Luka. Her eyes suggested a degree of anguish.

Adrien took a breath. “I…I trust you Luka… I wanted to be the one to tell you everything, but I…I think I need to get some water.” He abruptly stood up and left the room. “Can you tell him, please Mari?” Luka heard him call feebly as he made his way down the hatch.

“Sure.” The petite bluenette whispered gently back. Luka watched as Marinette’s eyes followed the boy as he disappeared out of sight. He could see they were full of love and pain. The jealously rose again like a savage animal – but Luka knew he had to keep his cool. Something bad had happened and he didn’t know the full story.

Marinette turned her sapphire blue gaze on Luka. “This is kind of a big deal, Luka.” She began. “When the media get hold of it, it will be a mess. You can’t tell anyone about this, not even your mother.”

Luka gulped and nodded. “What happened?”

“Where to begin.” Marinette waved her arms expressively. “You know that France is lockdown, don’t you? Pretty much like the rest of Europe?”

“We heard it on the news.” Luka confirmed. “We’re not allowed to fly there – even if Bob Roth did ever agree to let us out of our contracts.” He muttered bitterly. Having to put up with the company of Bob Roth and his extremely irritating son XY were definitely one of the worst parts of this trip.

“Some things never change then.” Marinette smiled weakly in sympathy. She took a moment to compose herself enough to get to the point. “As you can imagine, a lot of businesses here and around the world are going to suffer. Especially High-End fashion – no one is going to purchase a showstopper outfit when there are no show stopping events to attend.”

“That’s true.” Luka knew there was more to this, he hoped Marinette would fill him in. “I would have thought Monsieur Agreste was stronger than that, to let something like a virus stop him?”

“That’s what anyone would have thought.” Marinette pondered. “Even Jean-Paul Gautier has started to adapt and release designer face masks. Apparently, Monsieur Agreste collapsed not long after the news of lockdown was announced.”

“Surely it’s not that bad?” Luka exclaimed.

“It is, we’re not sure why, but when Nathalie called Adrien, she was beside herself with shock, she was there when it happened. Monsieur Agreste is now in a secure ward in a private mental health hospital just outside Paris. He alternates between being completely catatonic to rambling incoherently or screaming and attacking anything and anyone near him. He’s in a padded cell and being sedated when necessary.” Marinette took another breath. “I’m just glad Adrien was here, working on a school project when the call came through. Maman wasted no time at all in deciding that he had to stay with us. There was no way she was going to let him go back alone to the cold and empty mansion at a time like this.”

“I can believe your Maman taking charge more than anything else you have said so far.” Luka gave a small smile of remembrance at Sabine’s indomitable spirit.

“I think if it hadn’t been for Maman and Papa, Adrien would be in a bigger mess.” Marinette looked down. “He’s feeling bad, Luka. You know things have never been that good between him and his father.”

Luka nodded again. Anyone who knew Adrien – the real Adrien behind the fair façade dominating the Billboards of Paris and the world – knew how rough things were between him and his over controlling father. Several illicit escapes to secretly play with Kitty Section had reinforced that. Luka also knew that Marinette was his ‘very close friend’ and main confident – even more so than Nino.

Whatever happened that cold November night, some five months ago it had turned the relationship around. Marinette had gone from stuttering mess and a borderline desperate fangirl – into a relationship with him more akin to siblings. It was perfect for them and they ironically came closer. Luka assumed she must have confessed, and Adrien rejected her. More fool him. It had worked in Luka’s favour though – she had approached him shyly a week later agreeing to a longstanding date the blue haired musician had promised her. Their relationship had blossomed from that moment on, with no regrets on either side. It didn’t detract from the fact she and Adrien were impossibly close, even if it was strictly platonic – two halves of a whole. It was obviously lucky she was with the model when the news happened.

Marinette was biting her lip as she tried to find the words. Luka waited patiently, whilst wishing he were there to gently chastise her, the way he would often do on dates. “You see…” She began. “Whether it is the truth or not, this incident has confirmed something that Adrien has suspected for a long time.”

“Go on.” Luka encouraged.

Marinette looked him sternly in the eye. “Adrien believed his father only thought of him as an employee and only cared for whatever Adrien could do for his company rather than as his son. He always felt that the company was more important than he was.”

“I think I can understand why he felt that. Gabriel always seemed harsh.” Luka’s relationship with his own mother was chaotic to say the least, but she would never restrict him or disregard his feelings the way Gabriel did with Adrien. Whatever happened, Luka knew that Anarka loved him unconditionally and completely the way a good parent should.

“Yes, and his father’s reaction to the news that he couldn’t keep running the company the way he wanted to - the fact he had no control over it with the government lockdown. The fact that his company was likely to bomb - Well, it was extreme.” Marinette, leant back and folded her arms. “Adrien is taking it as confirmation that his father never loved him and only saw him as an asset.”

“Ouch.” Luka gasped. He could completely see that. He couldn’t remember his own father, but his absence still let him thrive – no one was telling him what to do, filling his schedule with needless activity to portray a warped idea of ‘perfection’ – well not until now. Regardless of the way Jagged’s image team poked and prodded him about, he knew he could walk away whenever he wanted – he could refuse to sign the contracts, choose another career, and have parental love and support waiting for him on the other side. Adrien, as far as he was aware, had never had that. From what he had learned of the blond, even his mother had put her own career first and made no effort to stop his father’s plans. Apparently, he’d been modelling since he was seven years old and had never shown love for the job. He just did it to please his parents. Now he personally knew what went into a photoshoot, Luka decided it was no life for a child that didn’t really want to do it. Such a lonely life for the golden-haired boy. Luka’s heart filled with love and sadness for the 16-year-old face of the ‘Gabriel’ Brand. Luka heard a sniff across the internet and looked up to see Marinette brushing tears away.

“I hope he finds what he needs with you and your family.” Luka said kindly – all jealousy evaporated.

“I hope so too.” Marinette whispered. “We plan to treat him as a family member whilst he is here. We don’t want him to feel lonely anymore.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the hatch, followed by Sabine carrying a plate of cookies and a mug of tea. “Adrien is helping Tom in the kitchen for a bit and sent apologies for disappearing on you Luka.” She smiled, setting the tea and cookies down beside Marinette.

The dainty baker smiled at the screen. “I hope all is well in Malibu?”

“Yes, Madame Cheng…” Luka began.

“Ah ah.” Sabine waved a finger. “You know that’s not how you address me.”

“Sorry, Sabine.” Luka blushed. “Force of habit I suppose.”

“Well, let’s hope you grow out of it before I become your mother-in-law.” She left without another word. Luka felt sure that the heat from his glowing face could be felt across the Atlantic.

Luka noticed a similar blush on Marinette’s face. She coughed carefully. “Anyhow, that is why Adrien is here and likely to stay with us throughout lockdown and beyond if necessary. You don’t mind do you Luka?”

“How could I mind.” Luka smiled genuinely. “It will be good for both of you, you’ll be able to complete your schoolwork as a duo. I imagine your studies will be online from now on.”

“Yes, yours too I suppose?”

“We don’t know how long this lockdown will last, but in some ways, it’ll be no different for me compared to the others in my class.” Luka tried to recall the details of the email his school had sent him. “I clearly can’t take part in any live streams for the classroom, but my teachers will be recording each session and sending anything I need over by email. If need be, I’ll be doing my exams long distance too.” Luka smiled weakly. “I’m not the only one – Cerise is in her final year at her school in England – apparently she has something called ‘A Levels’ she has to do.” Luka leaned back and smiled brightly. “Jagged has already turned a spare room into a classroom for us all and got Penny to alter her schedule so she can supervise us. Tiffany and Claudio have some work for their respective universities as well. It will be weird with us learning in different languages, but Cerise is studying French and I need English for my Baccalauréat. We agreed to help each other.”

“I thought you already knew English because of your mother?” Marinette lips were pursed in that delicate fashion he loved so well. “You had to be fairly fluent in order to get this position in the first place.”

“Yes, but not as formally as you need for writing essays in another language.” He laughed “My mother never cared if she was using a ‘past particle’ or not – she just said what was on her mind. Jagged and the crew aren’t bothered if you are using an adverbial correctly either – just so long as they understand what you wanted to say in the first place.”

“I suppose you are right.” Marinette frowned, no doubt remembering her own tussles with English grammar. “I’m glad I still have two more years before I have to take my exam.” She sighed. “Anyhow – I know that you have things to do with Jagged every morning and I’m sorry for interrupting you. We just wanted to let you know what was going on before the press find out.”

“Are you expecting any trouble with the paparazzi?”

“I hope not.” She grimaced. “Only a few people know that Adrien is here – the teachers at the school, senior Gabriel staff and friends like Kagami. Oh, and your mother.” She looked up and smiled. “We’re planning to have a support bubble with your Maman and Juleka – Rose is staying there too as her parents are critical care workers – but I’m sure you’ll hear more about that when you call them this evening.”

“It’ll be nice for mum to have other adults to talk too.” Luka agreed.

“We can’t meet indoors yet, but it’s nice to know we have other places in Paris we can go when restrictions lift. Anarka has already set up the electric piano for Adrien.” Marinette giggled a little. “She’s planning some outdoor entertainment from the houseboat when we can take to the streets for anything other than exercise and essential journeys.”

“Knowing mum, she’s probably already entertaining them.”

“Maybe, but you aren’t allowed to stand around and watch without getting fined – and you know how keen Roger is on dishing out fines.”

Luka laughed. “Oh, yes, I remember Captain Hardrock.” He thought for a minute. “What about the Akuma situation?”

“Well…” Marinette began carefully. “Touch wood, as Anarka says, there hasn’t been anything since the lockdown was announced.”

Luka smirked. “Maybe Hawkmoth is keen on social distancing too.”

Marinette laughed slightly. “Let’s hope so – I have no idea if the magic suits that Cat Noir and Ladybug wear can repel viruses, but I’m sure nobody really needs an Akuma tearing around.” She became very serious. “Tensions are already high – I’m surprised no one has been compromised yet.” She smiled at her boyfriend. “I’m glad of the respite though – and long may it last.”

Luka heard Penny calling for him.

“I’ve got to go my Melody.” Luka leant in, looking sad. “I’ll call tomorrow at the usual time. If Adrien needs to talk or text, just let him know I’ll be cool with it. I know he gets up earlier then you, so maybe when it’s late here…”

“I’ll let him know – I imagine he plans to help out Papa out in the bakery a bit more – he seems to like the therapy of throwing dough around. He needs another friend he can truly trust. He can’t even tell Nino the full story at the moment. If Alya gets wind of it, she could pass it on to those who aren’t so careful and more likely to sell it for personal gain or self-publicity.” She rolled her eyes.

“I think I know who you are talking about. That girl who keeps causing you grief.” Luka smiled gently.

“That’s the one.” Marinette nodded. “One good thing about this lockdown is that I don’t have to sit in the same classroom as her. Adrien and I have even planned to have separate laptops in our online classroom, so she doesn’t realise he is here and sets up camp on our doorstep.”

“They will probably find out sooner rather than later though.”

“We know.” Marinette smiled. “Hopefully by then the shock will have worn off and we’ll feel more prepared.”

Penny called again.

“Sorry Melody, I have to go – until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow, My Harmony.” Marinette smiled as she ended the call.

_January 2 nd, 2021 – 11.30am - Pacific Standard Time_

Luka returned from his thoughts to hear Claudio yelling at him to get out of the shower. Checking his phone, he realised he had spent longer than planned in there. He wrapped a towelled robe around his sopping body and picked up his clothes.

“You took your time in there.” Claudio said good humouredly. “Is it common practice for Frenchmen to spend so long in the shower?”

“Sometimes it happens.” Luka smiled – recalling Marinette’s tales of just how long Adrien took to get ready each morning.

“I was beginning to think you had somebody in there with you.” Claudio smirked.

“No, just somebody on my mind.” Luka sighed heading towards his side of the room and putting his phone on charge.

“Ew… I hope you cleaned up after yourself.”

“Claudio … it’s not like that.” Luka went red.

Claudio laughed. “Good luck keeping pure thoughts when you speak to your girlfriend later.” He jeered before running quickly into the bathroom and slamming the door as Luka threw a balled-up pair of socks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know exactly what happened in France (other then that they went into lockdown before the UK did) and have been relying on my Californian best friend to let me know the truth of what is happening over there, she was describing scenes of chaos during the main lockdown as people panic bought items and scrambled for collection times at their local supermarkets (similar to the UK). Some of my facts may not be completely accurate and I can only use my own experience (one reason why I have a British character in story and decided Anarka was British - seriously - that accent, to the practised ear... it was a complete tour of the British Isles in one go!). Throughout this story I have upped some of the impact of the COVID-19 situation for dramatic effect. I am a storyteller - not a scientist or politician. 
> 
> Incidentally - I wonder how many people will guess the truth behind Gabriel's breakdown by the way - chapter 4 will reveal all...


	3. Highly strung … and Expensive too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka catches up with his girlfriend after the New Year celebrations are over. Adrien has had an idea to bring the two of them together which Marinette and Luka are happy to try out. Although it seems that habits from Adrien's wealthier past are hard for him to break.

_January 2 nd, 2021: 12.30pm - Malibu; 9.30pm- Paris_

Luka settled himself in front of the laptop, his sandwich on a plate next to him. Jagged had taken him aside to check how he was and tell him about a new song he wanted to write with him. The meeting had gone on a little longer than planned, so Luka had had to grab his lunch and take it with him. He knew Marinette wouldn’t mind. He had often caught her grabbing a late-night snack after getting so wrapped up in a project she had forgotten to go to dinner.

He set up the meeting and took a bite as he waited for her name to pop up on the screen. As soon as she responded he let her into the virtual meeting. Picking up his coffee to take a sip. He tried not to choke as she appeared. She had clearly just finished showering as her hair was loose and slightly damp around her face. She was wearing the shiny Viperion themed pyjamas she had been working on. One of his old hoodies was loosely draped over her shoulders. He remembered her saying it got quite chilly in her room during winter. It was because of it being such an old building. It didn’t cover much of the sleep shorts and rather skimpy top with spaghetti straps though. The necklace he had sent her for Christmas was around her neck, the long chain delicately sending the crystal rose pendent down her cleavage… There was an air about her as if she was a goddess.

Marinette smiled at the effect she was having on him “I take it you like them then.” She held out the fabric of her top showing how it caught the light. Revealing a bit of her bare midriff.

Luka tried not to think how revealing the top was and attempted to put all the impure thoughts Claudio had put in his head as far away as he could. She was only 16 after all – although of course she was in Paris which had different laws than the US… curse Claudio and his power to activate imagination.

“Yes, great work… great…” He ran out of vocabulary and took another sip of coffee to calm his nerves.

“So” Marinette leant closer to the screen, pulling the hoodie around her. Luka was quite glad about that. If Claudio came into their room, he would have been teased relentlessly.

“How was the interview?” She purred.

“Great… “He really had to think of another word to use. “Adrien’s tips came in useful.” He deflected.

“Cool, I’ll let him know.” Marinette smiled and leant back, playing with her loose hair. “He went to bed early as he wants to help papa with the croissants before school.”

“I’ll need a few more interview tips from him before next week.” Luka groaned. “Things didn’t quite go to plan and we have been asked for more ‘in depth’ one on one meetings.”

“No problem, I’m sure I’ll get the opportunity to catch up with him at some point.” She smirked.

“You live with him, what do you mean ‘catch up with him’.”

Marinette giggled. “I hardly see him or papa these days. He spends so much time with papa in the kitchen on their ‘secret’ recipes.” She used her hands to make air quotes. “Maman and I are banned – especially from the corner they have declared their ‘laboratory’.” She made more air quotes. “I have no idea what they are working on, but they seem quite excited about it.”

Luka laughed in return. “Who would have thought Paris’s golden boy would become a baker.”

“At the best bakery in Paris, I’ll have you know.” Marinette admonished cheerily. She smiled gently. “It’s made him very happy and both Papa and Grand-Père Roland are impressed how quickly he has learnt. To think he could barely crack an egg when he first came to live with us.”

Luka smiled in return. “I’m glad some good has come out of this chaos.” He sighed.

“I know, right.” Marinette seemed to glow. “To find such positives in a sea of chaos it’s… it’s miraculous.”

“I’m pleased to see how happy it is making you too.” Luka said honestly.

“That’s true.” Marinette beamed. “If you had told me last year, I’d have an older brother, I’d have laughed in your face.” She put her hands together on her lap. “I don’t know why, but it’s made our family feel complete.”

“I’m glad for you … all of you.” And Luka meant it.

“So…” Marinette started to twirl a piece of her hair around a finger. “What shall we do now?”

Luka was sure that Marinette knew exactly what she was doing – he decided to try a safer topic.

“Not sure – so you’re going back to school after the break?”

“Online, we only found out today. We’re in lockdown again.” Marinette raised her eyes expressively. “There are a couple of new strains of the virus and at least one has landed in our country.”

“Really? I haven’t really been keeping up with European news.” Luka admitted. “My bad.”

Marinette smiled. “Turning native, are you?”

“I hope not.” Luka grinned. “I prefer French cuisine to a greasy hamburger any day.”

“I thought you said your mother always burns everything?” Marinette smirked.

“Oh, yes – she can even burn water.” Luka chuckled. “But you know what – I think I miss her charred offerings, one of those small things that don’t seem important until they aren’t there all the time.” He felt a pang of homesickness and he knew it showed on his face when Marinette’s smile dropped.

Marinette looked at him in sympathy, possible tears in her eyes. Luka had hoped he could keep things light this time. He smiled cheekily. “And speaking of small things far away? How is my Melody really feeling?”

Marinette pouted. “Stop making fun of my height – you’re as bad as Adrien.” She threw a small plushie at the screen and Luka pretended to duck, laughing uncontrollably.

“You know I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Luka smiled gently. “They say the most precious things come in small packages.” He purred.

Marinette gave him a nonplussed look. “I always thought it was the most expensive.”

“Possibly.” Luka shrugged. “Anyway, Melody – I’m all yours for at least another hour, what would you like to do?”

Marinette leaned towards the screen with a sultry look. “Trouble is, what I want to do and what we can actually do are two separate things.”

“Oh?” Luka felt his heart racing.

“But what we can do.” Marinette simpered. “Is you can teach me to play this.”

She leant to the side and reached for a guitar in its case and smiled. 

Luka took a breath to recover before flashing her a smile of his own.

“That’s the guitar Adrien gave you for Christmas isn’t it?”

“Yes, I haven’t had a chance to look at it properly other than notice it’s a really pretty pink wood. Adrien got one for himself too in green, but he already knows a few chords. The bakery is too small for a piano, but he wanted to play something.” She grinned. “Adrien thought that maybe we can all bond over the internet through music.”

“That’s a good idea, I’ll just go and get mine from over the room.” Luka could hear her unzip her bag.

“Is it an acoustic or electric?” He called as he crossed over to look at his collection of guitars that had begun to grow as he settled into his new role as lead guitarist in an internationally popular rock band.

“Er… Acoustic? You don’t have to plug it in.” Marinette giggled. “Adrien joked that no one wanted to hear an amplified version of the pigeon scratch noise I’ll probably come out with at first. I think he remembered Desparata too well.”

Luka picked up an acoustic, sat back down and settled his guitar on his lap, ready to check the tuning. “Ok the first thing we need to look at is your posture. We had already practiced that before I went away…”

He stopped as he looked up at Marinette, perched on her chair the guitar on her lap. The guitar was indeed pink rosewood, a very elegant design and… very, very expensive.

“Like this?” She enquired gesturing her pose.

“That’s a Gibson.” Luka gasped.

“Yes, there is a signature saying that on this bit.” Marinette pointed to the top of the fretboard, she was confused. “Is that a problem?”

Luka gulped. “Have you any idea how expensive that guitar is?”

“No?” She regarded it suspiciously then sighed. “Adrien’s gone over the top again hasn’t he?”

“I would say – that particular model is a limited edition, worth thousands. In fact, the only other person I know who owns one is Jagged himself.”

Marinette smiled weakly. “Well now you know me, and Adrien own one too.” She chuckled weakly. “I suspect the Christmas present still waiting under the tree for you, which just happens to be the same shape means that when you get back to Paris you will own one too. In your signature colours, Adrien doesn’t do anything by halves. He’s just fitted out the bakery with the latest time saving gadgets and a coffee machine.”

Luka shook his head. “Sometimes I forget just how rich that boy is.”

Marinette nodded. “Still, he’d be wise to remember that he’s not as rich as he was.”

“He still hasn’t found a buyer for the Mansion then?”

“No, nobody wants to go near it. There are rumours that it is haunted.” She raised her eyebrows in mock shock. “We did hear from a customer that there has been some suspicious behaviour. With large trucks parking up at night and men in black wearing headtorches. We reckon Gabriel had one more secret he was hiding.”

“Oh, do tell. I’d love to have a bit of gossip for Juleka and mum.”

“They already know.” Marinette giggled. “Have you forgotten we see them at least once a week? They’re our support bubble.”

“Not fair.” Luka sulked. “You could have at least saved some scandal for me.”

“Haven’t you got enough over there?” Marinette teased. “I heard that a certain talentless blond bimbo of a pop star is camping out at yours.”

“XY is not making himself popular here.” Luka grumbled. “Until his father gets out of hospital, we’re stuck with him.”

“He’s four years older than you, surely he can cope on his own?” Marinette was surprised. “Even Adrien had figured out how to boil a kettle before he came here.”

“We are talking about XY – the epitome of stupid.” Luka rolled his eyes. “It seems that as soon as Bob Roth decided he couldn’t wait to get back to Paris to have his hip replacement, he invoked a forgotten clause on Jagged and Penny’s contract.”

“And that was?”

“Not to let XY be left alone.” Luka frowned. “And as the closest thing to ‘family’ during this pandemic, we have to babysit him.”

“You have my deepest sympathy.”

“Thanks.” Luka shifted the guitar. “Anyhow, enough talk about those who use far more oxygen than they are entitled too.” He strummed a chord, before checking the pegs on the guitar. “Let’s teach you how to tune these babies.”

They lost themselves in the virtual lesson and Luka couldn’t help pondering how Adrien seemed to have had a really good idea – even if slightly more extravagant then he himself would have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, short, fluffy chapter before I hit everyone with a bucketful of angst in the next one.


	4. What a Father Should Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news in the US is alarming to say the least and Jagged has called a halt to scheduled activities until he and Penny have a better idea of what is going on.
> 
> With unexpected free time, Luka take a moment to rest and reflects on a traumatic incident from the previous year that he and only a select few know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to ramp up the angst meter...

_January 5th, 2021: 10.00am - Malibu._

Luka lay back on his bed and scrolled through the numerous texts on his phone. Of course, Marinette had sent him hundreds, Adrien seemed to have sent him just as many – apparently, he’d become the source of wisdom for one of their crazy debates and both were trying to entice him to their side. Deciding that as much fun as it would be to join in, a chance to rest was more important. He lay back and considered the insanity of his life now. After the alarming scenes unfolding on Capitol Hill, Jagged had called a pause to that morning rehearsal. The Rock Star wanted to see what would happen on the news. He had a lot of fans in The States and wanted to empathise with them. 

Although Luka felt bad for his American friends – at the end of a day, he was just a visitor in their country and knew he would be going home at some point. He’d had too many restless nights lately. He was missing Marinette and his family, he was missing a Parisian winter and XY was seriously getting on his nerves. He was just glad that Jagged had stuck him in his own suite on the other side of the mansion in the hope it would dissuade him from crashing the dynamic the Band had created. It wasn’t working and more than once, Penny or Juliet (Occasionally supported by Gordon, Raul and Michelle – the muscle of the Band) had to push him out of their studio. Fang had been invaluable, making it clear that no pretentious pop star was allowed near his friends.

Luka wanted to be back in Paris more than anything, but it looked as if everything was on lockdown until at least mid-February. He had hoped to be back in Marinette’s arms for his birthday, but she had had to endure her birthday apart… so perhaps he would just have to deal with it. They and their families had come up with a real sweet ceremony at birthdays. A slice of the inevitable huge cake that Tom Dupain made would be carefully wrapped and put in the freezer to wait for his return – of course several slices had now gone way beyond their expiry date, but it was the thought that counted. 

His mind wandered back to an incident that occurred about two months before her 16th birthday. It had been one of the most dramatic moments in their lives.

_Flashback: Video Call: 7th May 2020 – 8.00am Malibu; 4.30pm Paris (CEST)_

It wasn’t often that Jagged let them skip morning rehearsal – especially as they had a performance on the leading chat show the next day, but when Sabine Cheng called Jagged and Penny personally, to request Luka contact Marinette as soon as possible – they all knew that something serious had happened. Luka could barely finish his breakfast as he ran to his room, Claudio promising to give him as much space as needed. He put his coffee beside the laptop, took a deep breath and connected the call. The monitor faded into life and Marinette’s dishevelled face came into view. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh, baby, my Melody, please, please don’t cry.” He begged, tears forming in his own eyes. “Whatever it is, we can talk it through – I’m sure we can.”  
Marinette sobbed, through gulps and sniffs she promised to try. She missed him, she really missed him and needed him beside her more than she had ever before.

Luka had trouble composing himself at her extremely high emotional outburst, but he had to try – she needed him to be as strong as he could for her. Even he couldn’t hold her tightly he had to find some way to let her know he was there for her – despite thousands of miles between them. 

“It won’t be for long babe; this sort of thing won’t last for ever – we have scientists working on a vaccine and … stuff.” Science was never his strong point. He smiled as sweetly as he could at her. “And don’t forget the wonder of technology at our fingertips.” He tapped his laptop screen for emphasis. “Look, more than anything else you are not alone. I really want to be the one to hold you, comfort you – yet I’m more than happy to hug you by proxy – ask your parents or Adrien….”

“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette suddenly wailed. “Poor, poor Adrien…” He sobs became uncontrollable. 

Luka paled – something big must have happened. He was fond of Adrien too, the younger boy being almost like the brother he never had.   
“Marinette.” He asked as carefully as he could. “What’s happened to Adrien?” 

  
“He’s … oh … ah … it’s horrible – truly horrible…” She lost herself in her sobs again, feebly reaching for a tissue to wipe the snot from her nose.

  
Luka wished more than anything he could climb through the screen like Prime Queen and scoop her up in his arms. He wondered where her parents were, they surely wouldn’t let her go through whatever it was on her own. A quick check of the time suggested they might be working in the bakery still – but if something bad had happened to Adrien – maybe they had some adult issues to deal with and the bakery was closed. Adrien had become like a son to them in the last few months, it had warmed his heart to see the young model finally getting the chance to experience being a teenager with a loving family – instead of the so called ‘perfect’ walking mannequin his father had imposed. 

Terrifying thoughts ran through Luka’s head, the only reassurance his forced logic could come up with was that Adrien was still relatively famous, even in the US. Should the worse have happened it would be all over the news. Whilst Adrien’s current whereabouts had been kept secret from prying eyes – his father’s breakdown had made the headlines. So, he reasoned, if anything major had occurred, the media would have a field day – unless…

“Marinette, where is Adrien now?” He asked gently.

“He’s in his room. Papa is trying to console him, but I know Adrien won’t be able to tell him everything – it’s all too much – too much …” Marinette blew her nose loudly. Another tissue floated beside her which she took with a weak but grateful smile, but Luka was too deep in thought to really register what his eyes saw. 

“Does he need you by his side?” Luka felt the prickle of jealousy again, surely, they were past that. 

“He will do.” Marinette sniffed as she somehow managed to calm herself down a little. “However, I reasoned, and Maman agreed – he needs a ‘real’ father’s care at the moment. He needs reassurance that not all fathers are like Gabriel Agreste.” She spat out the name and scowled as if even mentioning it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Luka was beyond confused. “So, it is something to do with his father then?” Last time he heard that the older Agreste was currently a jabbering mess in a private hospital just outside Paris.

“Yes.” Marinette’s look of sorrow was replaced by pure anger and fury. 

“Is he dead?” Luka guessed feebly. He loved Marinette to pieces, but he really wished she didn’t take so long to get to the point.

“No, but if ever gets out of the institute – he will wish he was.” She growled and for a moment it looked like she would be the one to personally see to his demise. 

Luka was in danger of losing his cool on the emotional rollercoaster his girlfriend was putting him through. “Please babe, please tell me exactly what has happened.” He begged her. 

Marinette took a sip of water that had somehow appeared beside her. She looked as if she was consulting someone unseen on camera before she nodded and turned back. “I think that I can tell you the whole story, since you were once a Miraculous holder.” 

Luka jumped in surprise how did she know that? What did this have to do with the Miraculous? He’d almost forgotten that Paris was regularly under threat from a magic powered terrorist, with only two teenagers in spandex and leather to protect the city. Juleka had mentioned that there hadn’t been any akuma attacks in months. Had Adrien been a victim when Hawkmoth decided to make a reappearance?

Marinette took a minute to compose herself and he could see that she was being very careful to choose her next words. “I suppose I should start by telling you that I am – or was – Ladybug.” She fixed him with a steely blue gaze and of course it made perfect sense. Who else other than his kind, creative, occasionally fiery, passionate and ultimately caring girlfriend could be the saviour of Paris? It just made sense.

Now she had revealed her secret, Luka couldn’t just see the physical resemblance. He could also see how her whole demeanour changed. It also explained a lot of things including dates when she had left him with a dubious excuse whenever the Akuma alert had sounded. Not forgetting the numerous times when he and Kagami were left abandoned when their respective partners suddenly disappeared on double dates – only to reappear full of apologies when the danger had passed. Still, it had given him a chance to befriend the reserved Japanese girl. A thought struck him, and he smirked.

“Let me guess, Adrien is or was Cat Noir?” 

“That would be correct.” Marinette said simply. Pursing her lips in that determined way, Luka loved. 

“That was the big secret that you and Adrien discussed back in November wasn’t it?” Luka laughed gently. As much as Marinette claimed to love Adrien, Ladybug always seemed to have less then romantic intentions for her Cat themed partner. 

It made sense, it all made sense as pieces of a puzzle he didn’t need to solve, started to slot into place. It certainly explained Desparata when Adrien persuaded Ladybug to pass on the snake miraculous to him after what was apparently several failed attempts for Adrien to use it. There was a story behind that he was sure. There was no way Adrien could be Cat Noir and use the snake miraculous – although a very brief flicker of a memory involving wasps and other miraculous holders passed his mind. Things certainly improved when the cat and snake were two separate holders. 

  
“Sass says hi by the way.” He heard his girlfriend say quietly. “Kwamis can’t be seen or heard with technology, but he’s waving at you. Pick up that pen, Sass then he’ll know where you are.” 

Luka looked back at the screen to see a pen float in the air and wobble about as if being waved. Luka waved back, it was a relief to have something less epic to focus on. “Hi Sass,” he said softly remembering his brief encounter with the chilled out Kwami. The pen was placed back down and only because he was looking, did he see what looked like a soft indent on Marinette’s shoulder and that she was wearing the snake bracelet. Marinette looked like she was petting something.

  
“The Kwami’s are helping a lot.” She explained, “I can only wear about two or three miraculous at the same time. I have to have Tikki, my kwami beside me, we’ve become closely bonded.” She pointed to the earrings she always wore, “However, Sass is here too.” She pointed to the bracelet. “And Longg – the dragon Miraculous.” She pointed to a delicate choker around her neck. “Adrien still has Plagg – the cat kwami and I let my Papa have Wayzz – the turtle kwami. If anyone can help calm things down, it’s Wayzz and the Kwami of protection really suits my father.”

“So, your parents know then.”

“I felt they should – Hawkmoth isn’t a threat anymore – his Kwami is resting in the Miracle box alongside the peacock – Dusuu.” She sighed and tried to blink back fresh tears as they fell. “I needed someone close, someone else to help me with Adrien. They were very understanding.”

Luka nodded – if any parent were going to be supportive about finding out their child was a superhero – it would be Tom and Sabine. He had a feeling Anarka would be ecstatic too – especially knowing both he and Juleka had wielded a Miraculous. Some heartsongs just couldn’t be hidden by a mask. 

He coughed. “I hate ask though, what does this have to do with Gabriel Agreste?”

The slight hint of calm that had grown in Marinette’s bright blue eyes turned stormy. “Gabriel is or was Hawkmoth.”

Luka took a moment to let that thought sink in. “Adrien’s father was Hawkmoth?” He repeated slowly. 

  
Marinette nodded, arms crossed as she bit her lip. Luka could see it was to stop tears from falling again. Only anger was holding them back. 

“Let me get this straight – Monsieur Agreste actively set out to terrorise Paris, mess with the lives of ordinary citizens and …” He looked at his girlfriend, shock and horror evident on his gently handsome face. “He regularly ‘chose’ to harm, maim and even attempt to kill you and Adrien on a regular basis!”

“Well, he didn’t know we were Ladybug and Cat Noir, but yes.” Tears started to pour again, Marinette made a feeble attempt to wipe them away as three tissues floated around her. 

“He actually succeeded in killing Adrien, several times and only…” She gulped for air. “Only my ladybug cure brought him back.” Her voice was no more than a whisper as she folded in on herself. 

Luka could see her shaking. Marinette took a breath and composed herself as much as she could. “If he had succeeded in getting my miraculous – that would have been it. No Ladybug repair, no more Adrien.”

Luka felt an incredible weight in his heart and nausea filled his stomach.“Why did he want them so badly – did you find out?”

  
“Mayura – well, Nathalie had hoped to just leave the butterfly miraculous where Cat and I could find it, but we chased her down and took the peacock too. Somehow, Adrien managed to keep his cool when he discovered it was Nathalie, but I was furious. I tied her to the Eiffel tower with my yoyo until she told us the whole thing.” She blushed. “I’m not proud of that moment and thankfully she doesn’t know why Cat Noir was unusually quiet and Ladybug was so angry. I just had to know the truth.”

“I think I would have done the same if I was in your position.” Luka reassured feebly.

“A-Apparently, he wanted to use them to wish his wife back. H-he wanted to bend time, so they never found the Miraculous in the first place.” Marinette took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter how you do it – if you wish someone back, someone else has to take the place.” Marinette sniffed and her next words were almost a whisper – “Cat and I concluded the outcome would still be bad for Adrien.”

“You mean?” Luka was almost afraid to ask.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, Luka could see her channelling her inner hero. “To make a wish that bends the universe, especially one that involves bringing back a specific person – there is a price to pay. That price has to be of equal value to the life you aim to resurrect. The sacrifice would have to be as important to Gabriel as Emilie was.”

Luka gulped. “In order to bring back his wife, their son would have to pay the price. Adrien would be the sacrifice.”

“Yes.” Marinette could no longer hold back the sobs. “Nathalie swears she didn’t know, but we tried to tell Hawkmoth several times – Nooroo and Dusuu both tried to tell him – but he just wouldn’t listen. He believed he could cheat the universe to suit his own agenda.”

“Nooroo?” Luka questioned – he needed some sort of distraction.

“Hawkmoth’s Kwami.” His girl stated as she reached for a tissue to blow her nose. Another tissue was being held by the currently invisible Kwami as they dried her tears. Luka recalled that Kwami powered the Miraculous jewels and were thousands of years old – Nooroo would have known more about his miraculous then anyone. Yet Gabriel still believed he knew best? The arrogance of that man made his blood boil.

  
“I take it he refused to consider the consequences.”

“That’s right – Nathalie showed quite a bit of remorse, proving that she hadn’t realised, but it sounds like Gabriel didn’t care or thought he knew better then a 7-thousand-year-old god.” She took another breath. “He had decided that Ladybug would do as a sacrifice.”

Luka took a deep breath himself as he felt the fire of fury stir in his gut. “Even if it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t be happy about that – neither would Adrien.”  
  
“Not to mention my friends and family.” Marinette sniffed. “Adrien thinks his mother wouldn’t have been happy either. Although Nathalie did say making the wish was a promise that Emilie had got Gabriel to make for her. She was unsure if Emilie knew the consequence. As although she had possession of the grimoire, she’d never been able to translate it.”

“Are you telling me Adrien’s mother knew about the Miraculous?” 

“Yes.” Marinette paused for breath. “Emilie used the Peacock Miraculous before Nathalie did. It was what put her into the magical coma in the first place.”

“She’s in a coma?” 

“Yes, but Nathalie wouldn’t let us know where she is and Adrien was too upset to ask her – as Adrien.” Marinette continued with her story. “The Peacock Miraculous was damaged, Hawkmoth fixed it for Nathalie – but Emilie willingly used it despite knowing that it was killing her.”

Luka was puzzled. “I understand Nathalie was Mayura – but who was Emilie? I don’t recall any superheroes or supervillains when I was growing up” He went on. “My mother would have told me if they had been around. True, she only came to Paris a few years before I was born – but she had travelled – she loves far fetched tales and mysteries – she wouldn’t let something like that get past her.”

“Nobody knows but Gabriel and he is incapable of speech at the moment.” Marinette smirked evilly. “It’s a kind of sweet justice that his own greed and misuse of the Butterfly Miraculous caused his downfall.”

“I suppose.” Luka was a gentle soul who didn’t like others to suffer regardless of what they had done. Yet the arrogance and cruelty shown by this man on some warped and very selfish mission … He couldn’t decide how he would respond and could feel his emotions starting to spiral – but Marinette looked like she still needed to talk to him.

“What are the authorities doing about it?” He deflected again. 

“Nothing at the moment.” Marinette sniffed – “We have no proof, it’s not like we have video evidence of him transforming. It’s just our word – and the word of Ladybug and Cat Noir, whilst well respected and trusted will not hold up in any court.”

“I suppose there isn’t really any precedent for dealing with magical criminals.” Luka mused. 

“I will be consulting with Adrien as soon as he feels better. Nathalie feels very guilty about what she’s put him through and at least she has some power of authority as Adrien’s temporary guardian. She vowed to help Adrien have whatever he wants.” Marinette leaned forward. “Gabriel really is a mess at the moment and not capable of feeding himself, dressing himself or even basic hygiene.” She looked at Luka with dark eyes. “He has to wear a diaper.”

  
“Whoa.” Luka was wide eyed in shock. The image of the former straight laced , neat as a pin fashion mogul wearing a diaper was one he hope he could unsee. Picturing Hawkmoth wearing a diaper was easier on the stomach.“Has Adrien had a chance to see his father?”

“Not with COVID-19 restrictions – but Adrien doesn’t want to see him ever again.”

“That is more then understandable.” Luka shook his head. “Poor Adrien – any idea what caused the breakdown in the first place?” 

Marinette nodded. “Nathalie confirmed what we suspected when we found out he was Hawkmoth. It was his misuse of the Butterfly Miraculous.”

“Like the way Emilie used the Peacock Miraculous?”

“Not exactly. I suppose I better explain how the Butterfly Miraculous works.”

Luka was glad to focus on technical details, it seemed to be helping Marinette too.

  
Marinette explained as if she was teaching a class. She held up a picture from a book that had floated over to her – it showed a Chinese figure dressed in historic fashion with a butterfly.

“Nooroo’s Miraculous – the Butterfly brooch is linked to empathy. The original idea was that the holder could stand apart, locate a strong positive emotion, amplify it and empower a ‘champion’ to temporarily support a community for the greater good. It could be building a dam to hold back a flood, fighting a monster, removing poison or detect people trapped under snow or rubble – that sort of thing.”

Luka nodded – he had heard that Ladybug was the new Guardian of the Miraculous and if Marinette’s presentation was anything to go by – whoever gave her the Miraculous in the first place had been ‘spot on’ to make a feeble pun.

“As you can see – it was meant for good. However, Gabriel decided to use it for purely selfish reasons and seek out people with a negative emotion. Then he would manipulate and create an ‘akuma’. You probably can’t remember when he fed on your anger – but it was enough to detect and amplify your emotion and manipulate you enough to agree to be his puppet.”

Luka cringed at the vague memory. The phrase ‘feed on your emotion’ would surely haunt him. Marinette had put the book down – although it looked like it had been taken away, by the Kwamis no doubt.

“Gabriel always thought that he had strong enough willpower to bend others to his will. He had recently learnt to akumatise more than one person at a time. When the lockdown was announced, and the seriousness of the virus was revealed – he had detected a lot of emotion and decided to use it. He thought he’d have rich pickings and could finally cause enough chaos to wear Cat and I out and get the Miraculous.”

“Not really considerate of social distancing rules then.” Luka knew his joke was feeble, but he needed something to vent the pressure cooker of emotion he was feeling. Thank goodness there wasn’t a Hawkmoth in Malibu.

Marinette gave him an equally feeble smile before continuing. “He wasn’t exactly wrong, but he vastly underestimated the quantity of emotion and overestimated his own strength of mind. Pretty much every Parisian from the youngest to the oldest had some sense of fear, panic, despair, hopelessness, or anger. As soon as he transformed to Hawkmoth, it was amplified, and he picked up on all of it. All in one go.”

“Emotional overload.” Luka sighed. “I’ve had a few moments like that myself.”

“Ramp it up to several million.” Marinette closed her eyes as if in pain. “It would have been like a tsunami wave.”

Luka rubbed an exhausted hand over his face. “Way too much for one person to bear, no matter how ‘strong willed’ they think they are. 

“Even with superpowers. In fact, the power of the Butterfly Miraculous would have made it worse – Nooroo tried to warn him.” She shrugged. “Yet again he refused to listen. It will take a long time for Nooroo to recover.”

“Wow.” Luka rested his head in his hands for a moment. Overwhelmed by the sheer idea of such a thought. “And to think he willingly decided to ignore all advice and do such a thing to himself.” They were silent for a moment.

He took a good look at his girlfriend. She seemed composed, but the tears in her eyes lingered. “I suppose as Ladybug and the Guardian you have a responsibility to resolve all this?”

“It doesn’t matter what I can fix with my Ladybug cure – wanton stupidity is always a tough one.” A tear crept down her face. “All I can do is help Nooroo heal from years of abuse and wait until the shock has calmed down enough to consult with my Cat Noir.” More tears fell. A tissue appeared, but she ignored it. It looked like the Kwamis were patting her on the shoulders and on her head if the gentle indentation of invisible beings was anything to go by. 

Luka had headache forming but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain Marinette and Adrien must be enduring. “I’ll… I’ll see if I can secure a pass on compassionate leave and fly back over there.” He stammered.

Marinette smiled weakly. “As much as I want you by my side, there isn’t a lot you can do.”

“I can hold you, sing to you, comfort you.”

“Oh, my harmony.” Marinette gently touched the screen. “You can do most of that from where you are – just being able to talk to you has made a huge difference. This is a matter that only myself and Adrien can handle – as he is co-guardian. Besides…” She choked. “It’s not like you can walk into the French Embassy and demand a pass to fly over and comfort a distraught Ladybug. That will create all sorts of identity issues which in the long run will cause more harm than good.” 

“I could lie – say my mother is sick or something.” 

“You do realise the authorities can check things like that, and as talented a performer as Anarka is, even she can’t fake ill health so bad she can be admitted to an already over stretched Paris Hospital.” She smiled as the Kwami’s wiped away her tears. 

“You can be annoyingly sensible sometimes you know.” Luka said bitterly as tears crept down his face.

“One reason why I am Ladybug.”

Luka nodded in almost defeat. “I’d like to try though – I’d like to see if the embassy will give me a pass.”

“I can’t stop you – but please – everything I’ve told you is only for a select few.” She bit her lip again. “At the moment that includes you, my parents who had to know as Adrien needs the love and respect of real parents more than anything now. I also told Kagami after her early morning practice.” She looked slightly amused for a moment. “Kagami was planning to storm to the French Embassy in Tokyo to get a pass. Definitely not a good idea with a sword in her hand. She realised no one would believe her but hopes to talk to Adrien by video chat when he feels up to it. I believe she is taking her anger out on a punch bag in her personal gymnasium.”

Luka could just imagine what the passionate fencer would do if she ever returned to Paris. Nathalie and Gabriel would most probably become kebabs.

“We will probably let your mother, Juleka and Rose know too – I think we can trust them, and they are in our support bubble. Both Juleka and Rose have been more than competent Miraculous holders.”

“I knew Juleka was a holder – I felt Tigress’ heart song and because I grew up with Juleka it felt more then just a little familiar.” He explained. “Didn’t realise Rose was too, but then it makes sense.” He smiled. “It all makes sense and thank you for trusting me and my family.” 

“No problem.” Marinette looked serious again. “Just give me a little time to process everything. You know what I can be like.”

This time Luka did concede. “Stay safe, my Melody.” He whispered, putting as much love as he could into his words. “You will pull through this and so will Adrien. You are Ladybug and Cat Noir after all.”

Marinette smiled feebly. "I’d better go and help Maman with dinner, not that any of us feel like eating today. Just doing mundane activities has always been a way for us to deal with such powerful emotions. Papa will certainly be baking throughout the night. I think Adrien is going to be too exhausted, otherwise he’d be right by his side.”

  
“Try to get some sleep if you can.” Luka requested. “I’ll keep my phone beside me and let Jagged know something has happened – even if I can’t exactly give him all the details.”

Marinette looked exhausted, but at least the tears had stopped. “I’ll do my best, my Harmony.”

“I know you will, my Melody.” Luka blew a kiss which she lazily caught before repeating the gesture back at him. She reluctantly closed the video link. 

Luka sat silently for a moment, glad that no one else around as tears started to pool at the corners of his eyes. He took a breath and went to find Penny and Jagged. He found them in Jagged's private study looking over some contracts.

He requested a mental health break and asked to use the ‘Peace Room’ – a special room Jagged had created for meditation, prayer or just to have a few moments away from everyone else. Penny and Jagged could see how distressed he was and agreed instantly, vowing to alter the dates of all the commitments – Bob Roth be damned. 

They could see Luka wasn’t able to tell them much and simply took it as a sign of his distress. They hugged him close before he went, letting him know that they were here for him. He did have to reassure them that – whilst not in a perfect place, Marinette and her family were still alive, able to communicate and they were still together. He repeated his girlfriend’s request to have a little time to clear her thoughts and that he would tell them more when he could.

Luka went to the Peace Room and put the ‘do not disturb’ sign up on the door. He dimmed the lights, set the speaker to play some soft classical music, collapsed on the small futon and pulled a soft weighted blanket over his head. 

With his phone on the pillow, he let the tears flow. Exhausted, he fell into a deep sleep with Marinette’s picture beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest and most detailed chapter in this story, but 100% necessary. I need to show that Luka is human too and some things can get too much for even the 'coolest' characters.


	5. Lockdown Snowdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a heatwave in Malibu, but a snowfall in Paris. Due to XY's antics, Luka gets a chance to catch up with Marinette earlier. Just as she has an unexpected surprise for him.

_January 19th, 2021: 12.30pm - Malibu; 9.30pm- Paris_

Not for the first time, Luka was glad of the air conditioning at the Mansion. Stepping outside was like stepping into a furnace, although he had never been good with heat. He really couldn’t understand how Gordon and Jennifer could go jogging in it so often. Gordon said he was used to it and Jennifer declared she would put up with anything to get out of a house in which XY was an occupant. 

  
XY was living with them almost permanently now, Bob Roth’s operation hadn’t gone as smoothly as he had hoped, and he had needed further treatment. They had sold their apartment in Bel Air to pay for the rising hospital costs. With Covid cases taking priority the costs of directing care to those who could potentially wait for operations had risen. None of this mattered to Bob Roth though – his selfishness was almost as bad as Gabriel Agreste. 

  
Jagged had continued to keep XY as far away from the Band as he could. Fang providing a more than willing deterrent. The Peace Room was out of bounds to the annoying blond too. It was now locked and only Penny, Jagged and Juliet who needed to pray daily, had the key. Everyone else in the mansion respected each other – unfortunately ‘respect’ wasn’t a word in XY’s vocabulary. Luka always tried to see the positives and like Marinette, would try to find a reason why somebody would exhibit such a behaviour. Bob Roth had never been father of the year, but at least he had helped XY follow his dreams – even if the youth didn’t exactly have the talent to carry them out. Money talks – as Bob would say. However cancelled tours and limited opportunities for paid performances had certainly dented the manager’s finances. With his health compromised and debts from his overly lavish lifestyle, Bob’s control over the band was slipping and hopefully, Jagged wished, would mean the contracts due to be renewed in March would be more favourable (and they could get rid of the ‘babysitting’ clause.) 

  
XY didn’t seem to care about his father’s health or his dwindling finances, unless he wanted something. Luka decided he was as manipulative as that Lila girl that Marinette talked about. Maybe he should get them together. The two of them and their shallowness would fit perfectly and hopefully keep the drama away from those who just wanted to have a peaceful life. Marinette and Adrien seemed very pleased that she wasn’t as interested in ‘Adrien the baker’ as much as ‘Adrien the supermodel’.

  
Fang finished playing in his private pool and happily trotted over towards Luka’s side. Luka was on crocodile duty today – a task that all the Band relished as XY was so terrified of the animal that he would keep them at arm’s length. Luka wished he could keep the croc near all the time, but Jagged said his personal need was greater. They walked side by side back to the studio. 

  
“Has my boy Fang, finished his business then?” Jagged asked throwing a bottle of ice-cold water towards Luka.

  
Luka caught the bottle with practised ease, holding it against his neck for a minute. “Yes, dad, at least someone’s happy with this heat.” Fang nuzzled his leg before trotting over to the older Rockstar, wagging his tail.

  
“He seems to like you a lot.” Jagged chuckled, drinking water out of his own bottle. “Listen, we’ve got a slight delay in the studio as Xavier-Yves has been messing with the cables again. Why don’t you get an early lunch and catch up with our girl in Paris?”

  
“Good idea – I believe some of Claudio’s special pasta is on the menu.” Luka headed towards the kitchen. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Xavier-Yves was sniffing around the kitchen earlier.” Jagged lamented.

  
“Why has he snuck out of his lair?” Luka grimaced. 

  
“Not sure, but somehow he managed to get sand in his laptop. Penny is out trying to get a replacement as soon as possible. Anything to keep him quiet and out of our way.” Jagged frowned. “I asked if we could simply lock his door, but she wouldn’t let me – apparently we’re supposed to be babysitters not jailers.”

  
“More’s the pity.” Luka groaned.

Jagged laughed. “You said it my boy, now go find some food, catch up with your awesome girlfriend and send my love to Paris.”

“Will do.” Luka headed towards the kitchen to find Tiffany spooning some of the pasta into a bowl.

“Want some?” She asked as he approached.

  
“XY didn’t find it then?” Luka smiled as he found himself a bowl. 

“Cerise and I might have decided to hide it in our room, at Claudio’s insistence.” She chuckled as she spooned some in Luka’s bowl. “Claudio doesn’t want just anyone touching his pasta. He’s just gone to find Toni and the others to let them know it’s all clear.”

“Oh, has XY snuck out again?” Nothing surprised him these days.

“Apparently he has decided to go jogging – although not many people I know go jogging in a garish Hawaiian shirt.” Tiffany wrinkled her nose. “He wasn’t wearing a mask either.”

  
“Do you think he’s up to something?” Luka pondered, getting out enough cutlery for the whole team.

“You know him better than us, little brother, would the son of Bob Roth be up to something he shouldn’t be doing?” Tiffany raised an eyebrow. 

“The son of Bob Roth would definitely be up to something he shouldn’t be doing.” Luka agreed. 

“You’ve got a bit of a history with him, haven’t you?” Tiffany fetched some more bowls and put them out for the others, before sitting at the table. Luka sat next to her. 

“Oh yes – he got me akumatised once.” Luka started to eat his pasta – it was excellent as usual – Claudio was a talented chef as much as he was a musician.

“I don’t quite understand the ‘akumatised’ thing, only the news of the big ones like Jagged and Clara Nightingale reached Ireland – but apparently it was an almost weekly thing.” Tiffany mused, delicately eating her own lunch.

“Yes, you could say that.” Luka cringed at the memory of interrupted rehearsals and schooldays. 

“Still Ladybug and Cat Noir always seemed to have it under control.” Tiffany chewed thoughtfully. “Did you ever meet them, the superheroes?”

Luka nearly choked on his water – oh if only he could tell her. “I might have met them once or twice.” He allowed.

“I wonder who they are in real life.” Tiffany seemed lost in thought. This time Luka really did choke, luckily, she didn’t notice. 

“Probably just regular kids like us.” Luka added, catching his breath.

“I suppose so.” Tiffany pondered. “I saw a few pictures and you know – your girlfriend looks a lot like Ladybug.”

“Several people have said that.” Luka looked for a way to deflect. 

“And that Cat Noir looks like your friend Adrien – the model.” Tiffany looked contemplative as she took another bite of pasta.

  
Luka coughed “Several people say that too, they were even chosen to appear in a pop video as the superheroes.” He settled for vagueness and ‘sort of truth’. “I know for a fact they both have always led very busy lives without any superhero duties. Once Adrien was seen in the same place as Cat Noir, so it couldn’t possibly be him could it?” In all honesty, Luka couldn’t figure how they got away with it for so long. “Anyhow, speaking of Marinette, it’s almost time for our video call, so I hope you don’t mind…” “

“Sure … don’t forget to ask her if she can look over my designs, please.”

“Will do, catch you later Tiff.” Luka smiled and took the rest of his pasta and water to his room. 

Settled comfortably in front of his laptop as he finished the rest of his pasta, he sent a quick text to Marinette, asking if she was ready for the call.

**‘Of course – got a surprise for you btw’.**

The text came back quickly. Luka ate the last bite of pasta and put the bowl safely on the desk out of the way, before connecting the call. Marinette’s face in extreme close up greeted him. 

  
“Hey, my Handsome Harmony, ready for your surprise?” he could tell that she was smiling although there was more than a little angst in her eyes.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He smiled back dubiously. 

Marinette moved away from the screen to show that she wasn’t in her room and she wasn’t alone. Juleka, with Rose draped over her shoulders and his mother were there too. Adrien and his parents were lurking in the background – they were in the Dupain-Cheng living room.

“Mum? Jules? What are you doing there?” He exclaimed in shock, he’d only spoken to them the night before and apart from a few boiler issues on a very cold night, there didn’t seem to be any reason for them to leave the houseboat. 

“Long story short, son.” Anarka grimaced pulling a blanket around her shoulders. “Me and your sister are homeless.”

“Homeless?” Luka’s mouth went dry. “What happened?”

Marinette moved over to Adrien as Anarka took a seat in front of the laptop. 

  
“You know that boiler that was causing us grief?” Anarka began. “Well, it kinda got worse and blew up.”

“Blew up!” Luka was in shock. “Does that mean the Liberty is … gone?” The boat had been his only home and despite its cramped environment, chaos and total lack of housework taking place – it was home.

“Not quite, but if we don’t get a repair man there as soon as, she’s definitely a goner.” Anarka looked like she was about to cry.

“She hasn’t sunk yet.” Juleka sat beside her mother, gently taking her hand. “We managed to put a temporary patch on her, but as soon as the spring tides kick in, she will be more than vulnerable.”

“Marinette and her family have been more than helpful.” Rose squeaked. “And my parents let me store some stuff in their garage.”

“The rest is in a storeroom at the Gabriel offices.” Adrien added. “We moved everything we could – the services were very good at letting us relocate everything, Roger even gave us a hand instead of ticketing us for ‘mingling’.”

“It helps that your family are our official support bubble.” Marinette confirmed.

“The girls and I were taken to hospital briefly – but no damage done.” Anarka looked woeful. “Except to me pride – I was sure I could fix it myself.”

“Oh mum.” Luka sighed. “When will you learn.” 

“Probably never.” Anarka chuckled wryly. “’Tis the first time me pride caused an actual danger though.” She sniffed. “Tom and Sabine are putting the call out for anyone who can repair the Liberty, but it’s not looking hopeful, not with a new lockdown in place. Looks like we might be land bound when ye get back son.” She said with a finality that Luka knew was tearing her apart. She moved away from the screen as Juleka, Rose, Marinette and Sabine comforted her.

“I’m seeing if I can release some equity from the Mansion to buy somewhere safe, where they can stay and live permanently.” Adrien spoke tentatively as he came closer to the screen. “I offered the whole building to your mother, but she refused.” 

“She would.” Luka smiled. 

“Ye wouldn’t catch me in that mausoleum if me life depended on it.” Anarka called from the back of the room.

“Stubborn as ever.” Luka smirked.

“She’s got a point though. I don’t want to live there, and I own it.” Adrien smiled weakly.

“Still haven’t got a buyer for it?” Luka's smile was gentle and supportive.

“No, the market is understandably slow and with the rumours of what happened there flying around…” He frowned. “It’s not such a desirable commodity as my biological would have had people believe.” Adrien sighed. “I’ll give it a few more months and then, I don’t know, maybe we can turn it into a homeless shelter or community centre. Something useful. I have to wait for my trust fund to mature and If you don’t mind, I’d like your input, but for now…” He turned the camera to show where Anarka was crying on Sabine’s shoulder, Rose, Juleka and a teary Marinette beside her offering what comfort they could. 

  
“Can you get her and Marinette please.” Luka asked. Adrien nodded and went over to them. Tom appeared briefly on the screen.

“I just want to let you know, son – we will take good care of your Maman and sisters for you.” Tom looked into the screen with gentle and sincere eyes.

“They are not going anywhere until they have a place, they can truly call home. Even if it does mean a queue for the bathroom each morning.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Dupain…”

“Luka – we’ve talked about this…” Tom wagged a finger.

“Tom. Sorry. My mum can be very stubborn and not so content to let others look after her.” Luka sighed, tears threatening to fall. “I’m just glad they are safe and well.”

Tom nodded and moved aside as Anarka returned to screen, supported by Marinette, Rose and Juleka. “Well, it looks as though we’re sofa surfing at the bakery for the moment. Rose still can’t go back to her parents until the lockdown lifts – they are critical care-workers and don’t want their only daughter exposed to the virus they have to deal with on a daily basis.”

“They are the true heroes along with their colleagues.” Marinette’s eyes spoke volumes as she let the words drop from her mouth.

“I got to wave at them when we filled the garage.” Rose seemed ecstatic. “It is so nice to see them when they are not behind a screen.”

“Speaking of screens, this is time for you and your lady here.” Anarka continued. “We’ll catch up properly tomorrow when the girls and I have had a good night’s sleep.”

“At least we’ll be warm here.” Juleka muttered, carefully avoiding her mother’s eye. 

“Yes.” Anarka pretended not to notice her daughter’s demeanour. “It was getting a tad on the chilly side.”

“Especially as parts of the Seine have frozen.” Rose added.

“We’ve got a heatwave here – I actually miss chilly nights on the Seine.” Luka told them truthfully.

“Hmm.” Anarka mused. “At this moment in time I can’t say what I’d prefer.” 

“Get some sleep mum.” Luka smiled at her. “We will catch up as soon as the time zone allows. I’ll let Jagged know what’s happened, he’ll want to be kept in the loop too.”

“He and I have had many a happy time on the old Liberty.” Anarka looked quite wistful. “Let him know and also thank him for looking after you.”

“Will do mum.” Luka waved at her as she and the girls went to the sofa to pick up steaming cups of hot chocolate that had appeared there.

Marinette picked up the laptop. “Just going to my room. Maman!” She called out as she moved it from the living room.

Luka had a bird’s eye view of the pattern on her sweater as she carried the laptop upstairs. He didn’t say anything as he watched the pendent that he gave her, swaying in front of the screen.

Finally, Marinette set the screen down – he could tell it was on her desk. She leant over giving him a close up of the pendent again.

“Just plugging it in, it’s almost out of battery.” She explained. “We had mine, Adrien’s, Juleka’s and Maman’s laptops out at the same time so we could all search for boat repairers. No-one wants to come out during lockdown – it’s also really cold here and we had quite a fall of snow.”

  
“A snow day?” Luka mused – certainly preferable to a heatwave as far as he was concerned. 

“Yes, but not as much fun when you can’t go out to play in it and it certainly won’t stop online schooling.” She settled herself back down.

“So how was your day?” She smiled. 

“Not much – we worked on the new song, I had a telephone interview with Rolling Stone magazine, XY is annoying the lot of us and I had crocodile duty.” Luka recalled what he could.

“Oh, how is Fang? I miss the walking handbag.” She joked.

Luka smiled back. “Don’t let Jagged hear you say that, but he’s fine – he is loving the heat and still won’t let anyone take that neckerchief you made him off.”

“I’ll have to make him another then – create a spring collection for crocodiles.”

“If anyone can, you can. Oh, and that reminds me.” Luka leant forward. “Tiffany wondered if she could show you her latest designs for our new stage clothes.”

Marinette blushed. “I’m more than happy to see her designs but why would she want my opinion? She has so much more experience than I and…”

Luka stopped her before she could spiral. “Because you are good at it.” He stated simply. “And as for experience you have just as much as her, she only started to specialise at 16 whereas you told me you made your first piece at the age of nine.”

“I suppose so.” Marinette bit her lip again as she got lost in her thoughts.

“One day we will help get that self-doubt out of your system.” Luka said gently. “You’re so awesome, Marinette.”

  
“A lot of people keep saying that.” Marinette smiled meekly. “Adrien never stops saying it.”

  
“Perhaps, like me, he hopes that one day you will listen.” Luka gave her a grin. “Now let’s see that smile.”

Marinette smiled brightly and Luka felt for a moment as if the sun had come out.

“That’s better.” He beamed back. He coughed to get back to some semblance of conversation. “So, a ‘snow day’?”

“Sort of. We weren’t sure if going out in the park to play in the snow, counted as exercise, not with Roger being so keen on ticketing anyone he meets.” Marinette giggled. “I noticed the snow at first as it had fallen on my hatch. I love the snow and it was the first proper fall of the year. Adrien was already up so we went out on the balcony and had a small snowball fight before school. Then we just took in the sights of Paris in winter, the Seine has some frozen patches on it you know.” She looked serious, “That’s when Adrien noticed that there seemed to be something wrong with the Liberty. He could see smoke. Grand-Pere agreed to look after the bakery as we all went over in Papa’s van to see what we could do. To keep it legal we dragged Roger with us. Luckily it wasn’t a major fire and Anarka had it under control before the fire service got there but there was damage to the side of the boat – what do you call that bit?”

  
“The hull.” Luka provided.

“That’s right, luckily it was just above the water line.” Marinette took a breath. “Papa, Roger and Anarka managed to repair it with an old table as Juleka, Rose, Adrien and I packed as much as we could in the back of papa’s van whilst Maman called around for a repairman and somewhere to store all your family’s stuff – especially the staging.”

“Rose said it was at her parents and one of the Gabriel buildings.” 

“Rose’s parents have got rid of one of their cars as they have synchronised their shifts at the hospital and Adrien remembered he had the keys to all the Gabriel properties in Paris. The main store is a bit depleted at the moment as there isn’t a lot of new fashion being created.” Marinette smiled. “Ladybug luck I suppose – but I don’t think we can save the Liberty.” 

“She was turning into a pile of floating rust anyhow.” Luka said sadly. “Mum would do essential repairs as and when they happened, but once she set up a permanent mooring, she was less inclined to pay for regular maintenance.” He shrugged. “Costly I suppose.”

He looked seriously at his girlfriend. “That boiler has always been an accident waiting to happen, I’m just glad nobody got hurt and even more glad that they have a place to stay.”

  
“You know they can stay as long as they like. I saw papa talking to you – he would’ve meant every word.” Marinette insisted.

“I am forever going to be grateful for your family, for everything they do for mine and…” Luka looked into her eyes. “having you as a daughter.”

Marinette blushed and looked shy. Neither said anything for a moment.

“Anyhow.” Luka smiled. “We are having regular COVID-19 tests here and Jagged is waiting to see when the vaccine will be available. Hopefully that means we will be coming home soon. We think the first week of March seems likely.”

“That will be fantastic.” Marinette practically glowed. “You know we will be waiting for you with big hugs as soon as you come out of isolation.”

“I know.” Luka said softly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

"So am I." Marinette suddenly yawned. “Sorry, long day.”

Luka chuckled “It sounds like it.” 

“I was going to ask you about your new song.” She pouted.

“Plenty of time for that, my Melody. Jagged likes to keep his work a secret at least until it’s first draft.”

“True, but maybe now we have most of Kitty Section in the living room, we should create one for you instead.” She pondered. Her eyes began to shine. Luka recognised it as the start of an idea beginning to form.

Luka grinned. “Now wouldn’t that be a thing.”

Marinette shot him a cheeky look. “Well, I’ve got to go and I think you have work don’t you? I’ll speak to you…” Her eyes went wide. “I can speak to you tomorrow as your Maman is here.”

“That’s true.” Luka couldn’t stop smiling.

“Although you still should have some time with your family.” She reasoned.

“She won’t mind – we’ll see what we can sort out.” Luka smiled wistfully. "Just make sure she rests and doesn't go on a major guilt trip. She can be as bad as you are sometimes."

"Will do." Marinette nodded before smiling brightly. “Until then my Harmony.” Marinette blew a kiss which he pretended to catch in his heart.

  
“Until then, my Melody.” Luka repeated the action for Marinette. With big smiles on their faces, they ended the call. 

Luka continued to grin like an idiot until Penny called him to lay down some tracks in the studio before XY managed to wreck everything again. The mention of XY was enough to pour cold water on everyone’s mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the date and somehow predicted a cold snap in Europe. No idea what it was like in California (and my friend was on vacation in the mountains). Do know when I went over there in January there was an unexpected heatwave, so not an impossible scenario.


	6. The Shovel talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes his duties as a Big Brother very seriously... 
> 
> Luka realises that life outside the masks have been tough for the Heroes of Paris - especially at school. 
> 
> Special appearance by the girl who shall not have too much attention given to her.

_January 29th, 2021: 1.30pm - Malibu; 10.30pm- Paris_

Luka smiled as he ended another cheerful video call from Paris. Marinette had looked radiant as usual and they had both been reluctant to end the call, but Luka still had a commitment to fulfil and he and Jagged were just finishing the song he had written for Marinette in the studio. He wondered if she would like it, he knew that was a ridiculous thought – of course she would, it had been written with her heart song in mind and he was quite excited to share it with her on Valentine’s Day.

It was business as usual for Tom and Sabine as the bakery was considered an essential service. Roland had had his vaccination and declaring to anyone who would listen that modern science was brilliant for getting it out so soon. Adrien had been showing off the new Keytar he’d bought from the proceeds of a socially distanced advertisement for Givenchy (one of the few fashion houses he still considered working for). Juleka and Rose seemed in a good place too. Anarka still wasn’t happy about being landbound but seemed to be more accepting of the idea. Luka hoped they would find a home soon.

The lockdown in many parts of Europe still affected flights and made travel to the continent difficult, but there was hope on the horizon. Europe had already started rolling out a full vaccine program and with the new President in charge, the US wasn’t far behind. Jagged had discovered that if they stopped off at his private island in the Mediterranean and isolated there for a few days – they were more likely to be let back onto the mainland sooner. They still had to prove they were COVID-19 free for at least a fortnight before and although Luka found the weekly tests an annoyance – he decided it was a small price to play for the luxury of getting back to Paris sooner. Almost everyone else in the household agreed, even Gordon and Matthew – who had no plans to leave the US. If subjecting themselves to a test meant that the Europeans could get home, then they were more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said of Bob Roth and XY.

Bob Roth was out of hospital and unfortunately at the mansion too. Raul, Juliet and Penny being reluctant nurses for him. He still had a few days of recovery and had no plans to travel until it was over, therefore as far as he was concerned – he didn’t need the test. XY agreed with his father and wouldn’t let anyone near him with a swab. He still had a habit of disappearing for hours, claiming he was exempt from wearing a mask and his behaviour was more than just a little suspicious.

Nothing could wipe the happy grin off Luka’s face at that moment though.

“Hey, little brother, when can I tempt you to my parlour?” Matthew purred as he caught him in the corridor. Jagged had set him up with a small tattoo parlour in another of the many rooms in the mansion. Matthew could indulge his latest hobby to his heart’s content – he was actually rather good at it.

“How about tomorrow after 4?” Luka thought for a moment.

“Just the snake and the ladybug on your arm?”

“Uh huh.” Luka smiled – Matthew had no idea what it meant to him.

“Still not interested in getting permanent eyeliner?” Matthew raised his eyes in temptation.

“No, still not ready for that.” Luka was quick to respond.

“Pity, it would save me a fortune in Max factor.” Matthew pretended to huff. “See you at 4.15 tomorrow then.”

“It’s a date.” Luka replied cheekily.

“Oh, if only.” Matthew smirked back. “But no one on earth will ever compete with the Parisian Princess.” He strutted off to find another victim to experiment on. Funnily enough that would never include XY and Bob Roth.

Luka chuckled, 'Parisian Princess' that name belonged to someone else, but not his Princess thankfully – despite how friendly the original holder of the title had now decided to be towards his girlfriend. He carried on towards the kitchen where Michelle caught him.

“Little brother, glad I caught you.” Michelle seemed unusually flustered. “There is a delay in the studio – seems like Xavier-Yves has decide to walk off with a couple of the microphones this time.” She didn’t look at all pleased. “Raul is stuck in the basement with Juliet trying to locate the spares, but whether he finds them or not we are going to have a delay of approximately 45 minutes.”

“Ok.” Luka frowned, XY’s kleptomania was causing a lot of problems.

“Penny and Jagged are planning to break into his room and retrieve what she can, but he’s changed the locks again.” Michelle practically growled.

Luka looked furious. “I hope that as soon as we get back to Paris we can ditch that parasite.” He spat.

“Believe me, if we thought we could get away with dropping him into the Atlantic on the way over there – we would.” Michelle sighed. “Anyhow, little brother, go get your lunch and take a well-deserved break, you’ve been working harder than anyone these last few days.”

“I’m more than happy to help you and Raul…” Luka began.

“Jagged’s orders.” Michelle said sternly. “ And don’t try to take Gordon’s Fang duty away from him – he was feeling left out.”

“Sorry, Fang just really seems to like me.” Luka blushed.

“We know.” Michelle smiled. “Now go, get some rest little brother – or the whole family will be after you. We don’t want disown you like XY do we?”

“No big sister.” Luka smirked. “I’ll catch you later.”

Michelle went on her way and Luka couldn’t help smiling as he fixed himself a sandwich. Almost the whole household called him Little Brother as he was the youngest. Only Luka was allowed to call Jagged 'Dad' though – he often wondered at that. The dynamic between the Band and crew was easily as strong as that he felt with his friends in Paris. XY and Bob Roth were unfortunate flies in the ointment, but if he had to be so far from home, he couldn’t have wished for a better set of individuals to spend his time with. He was really looking forward to introducing them to Marinette and his blood family.

As he settled in the Snug-Zone and selected some random documentary on Netflix, he thought back to how the bonds of family worked – in particular his thoughts went to Adrien – who now had the family he had dreamed of.

_Flashback: 4 th June 2020 – 11.29am Malibu; 9.30pm Paris - Central European Summer Time _

Being a European himself, Jagged had rearranged their timetables to accommodate the time zones now that summer was there. It was Luka’s turn to occupy the bedroom as Claudio took over the study a few doors down. To be honest, Claudio spent more time in Tiffany and Cerise’s room – especially when Cerise was busy elsewhere. Luka only really saw him at rehearsal.

Luka connected the call to see two very happy teenagers.

“So what’s got you two so excited.” Luka smiled, happy at the sight of the genuine smile on Adrien’s face.

“Go on, tell him.” Marinette encouraged the blond.

“I can do better that.” The boy giggled. He held up a piece of paper in front of the camera.

Luka could just make out the words ‘certificate’ and ‘adoption’.

“It’s finally happened.” Luka cheered. “You are a Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yes!” Adrien squealed for joy as he moved the certificate away from the camera. “I am officially Adrien Andre Alexander Anthony Athanese Dupain-Cheng.”

“It’s certainly cut down a lot of alliteration.” Marinette giggled.

Adrien gave her a playful shove and she shoved back before they started tickling each other. Luka felt the happiness radiating through the screen.

“Mercy, mercy…” Marinette cried falling off her chair. Adrien helped her back up.

“Who knew big brothers could be so annoying.” Marinette pouted with laughter in her eyes.

“And who knew little sisters could be so cheeky.” Adrien returned her pout.

They both collapsed in fits of laughter. Luka suddenly realised he had never heard such a gleeful sound from the young model. His previous home life must have been worse than he thought.

“I’m happy for you, I really am.” The musician said with genuine affection.

Adrien caught his breath. “I don’t think I have ever felt this much joy in my entire life.” He smiled broadly.

“It’s certainly been a blast today, that’s for sure.” Marinette added, gently brushing his hair off his face.

“Oh yes.” Adrien looked at her for a moment before they burst into laughter again.

“What happened?” Their laughter was infectious, but Luka needed answers.

“Oh, we went to school.” Marinette said simply.

“School? I thought lockdown was still in place and it was still all online?” Luka looked puzzled – even his final exams had been online, and he was just waiting to hear his results which should be out in August.

“That’s true, but as we are starting Lycée next year we had to go in for some exam type things to ensure we are in the right classes.” Adrien explained.

“Hopefully, because we study together and have more or less the same levels of intelligence, we will be in the same lessons.” Marinette continued.

“I’m sure you will.” Luka reassured. “Juleka often tells me you are the brightest two in the class.”

“That’s really sweet of her.” Marinette smiled. “We hope she’ll be in our group too, we’ve been helping her and Rose with their studies.”

“The one who always causes us grief has absolutely no chance of joining us.” Adrien said with confidence.

“She can’t lie and cheat her way through an official exam.” Marinette said smugly, crossing her arms.

“Serves her right.” Adrien declared, repeating his sister’s gesture.

“That’s the Lila girl? Correct?” Luka pulled a name he vaguely recalled.

“We prefer to call her ‘Lie-la’” The two spoke in tandem. It was quite alarming how synchronised they could be sometimes.

They started giggling again.

Luka sighed. “You two will be the death of me.” He declared in his best big brother voice. “What is it that got you so giggly?”

“It’s to do with this.” Adrien said in a matter-of-fact tone as he flourished his certificate again. “It arrived this morning and as I was able to wake Mari up early…”

“I was already up.” Marinette insisted.

“Yeah, that’s why Tikki and I practically had to drag you out of bed, but that’s not the point.” He said dismissively. “As we managed to get ready for school earlier than usual, we both marched into the Principal’s office and made sure that the register was updated.”

“It turned out that it wasn’t necessary as the authorities had already sent the relevant paperwork to the school.” Marinette chipped in. “Monsieur Damocles was very positive about it though. He seemed very happy that he would never have to deal with Nathalie or Monsieur Agreste ever again.”

Adrien visibly winched at the names but brought himself back to the positive. “So anyway, we went to class as usual.”

“Only Juleka, Rose and Chloe knew about Adrien’s adoption. Oh, and Sabrina by default.” Marinette continued to explain. “Chloe knows because she was with her father when the papers were first presented.”

“She was not happy at first that I wanted to be a Dupain-Cheng and not a Bourgeois.” Adrien mentioned. “She’s got over it now and is actually quite supportive when she found out what had happened to my biological.”

“I reckon it’s because she sees me as one less love rival.” Marinette winked at Luka.

“Seriously Mari – what on earth makes you think Chloe is interested in me in that way.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

Luka coughed – Mr Oblivious was striking again. “So… what happened when you got to class?” He prompted.

Marinette and Adrien had matching smiles.

“Lila was in her usual place near the back, spinning some tall tale to a small crowd.” Adrien began. “Clearly she and her followers had no concept of social distancing.”

“Ms Bustier entered and told them to stop standing so close together. Then she looked at the register, she looked a bit bemused at first, than began to smile. Chloe got Sabrina to get her camera out to film the reactions.” Marinette mentioned.

“Everyone could see me in my usual place.” Adrien smirked. “Then Ms Bustier started calling out the names and my name wasn’t the first.”

“Nino and Alya were very confused, in fact I think Alya was about to point out that Adrien was actually in the room.” Marinette smiled.

“But her name was called so she had to respond.” Adrien looked like he was about to start giggling again.

“I think Rose, started filming at that point – it was getting so funny.” Marinette was giggling too.

“Then Ms. Bustier called out ‘Dupain-Cheng’ and paused…” Adrien was giggling too.

“Who would have thought that our teacher had a sense of the dramatic.” Marinette was getting even gigglier. Luka’s patience was beginning to get thin, but he knew he had to let them have their moment.

Adrien took a breath. “So Ms. Bustier called out ‘Dupain-Cheng’ and took a pause before saying ‘Adrien’…” Tears of laughter started streaming down his face.

“And Lila fell off her chair.” Marinette was howling now. “Oh, I’m so glad that Chloe and Rose filmed it.”

“We’ll have to send you the footage.” Adrien gasped as he snorted in uncontrollable laughter.

Luka was amused as he watched the two siblings desperately trying to stop each other falling out of their seats, their shared laughter almost maniacal. There was some serious catharsis taking place. This Lila had obviously caused them more trouble than he had anticipated – he’d have to ask Juleka for her side of the story. According to Rose, Lila was a saint – even if her stories were far-fetched. Luka had always chosen to believe Marinette and Adrien over the rest of their classmates.

“What happened then.” He asked gently – he didn’t want to interrupt their hilarious exchange – but he only had a bit of time before he was expected back in the studio.

Adrien wiped a tear from his eye. “Well, Lila naturally stood back up and declared that there must be some mistake – apparently she had spoken to Monsieur Agreste only the day before and he would never have let me change my name.”

The laughter stopped as a flash of pain flickered in his eyes. Marinette squeezed his arm in comfort.

“Alya was backing her up, everyone else seemed really confused.” She added softly. “Although the news mentioned the story of... that man’s breakdown, it seemed only a few classmates had actually taken note of it. That included Lila and Alya. Mind you, the severity of it had been downplayed by the PR team.”

“Juleka looked furious and Rose had to stop filming to comfort her.” Adrien added breathlessly. “I was pretty upset.” Marinette squeezed his arm again.

“It was Chloe who took the stand.” Marinette smiled at the memory. “She stood up and told the class exactly what she thought of them and their sheep like adoration of Lila and her lies.”

“I’ve never been prouder of my oldest friend.” Adrien added weakly – all laughter subdued.

“She really stood up for us, didn’t she?” Marinette smiled at him. “Even when Kim started that stupid theory that we were illegally married for Monsieur Agreste’s money.”

“Chloe told them that they were blind if they hadn’t seen our sibling bond before.” Adrien smiled feebly. “She even used your first name.”

“It was funny when she forgot later on.” Marinette smirked.

Adrien started to smile again.

Marinette turned to Luka. “Ever since Kindergarten, Chloe has insisted on addressing me by my surname.” She explained. “Only this time when she called out ‘Dupain-Cheng’ in her usual snide way...”

“I replied.” Adrien grinned and it was a pleasure to see the light back in his eyes.

“It sounds like you two have had an eventful day.” Luka remarked, almost as breathless as the younger teens.

“Oh, we have, we have.” Marinette giggled. She took a breath to compose herself and turned to look at her new sibling. “I have to say though, I am really happy to have a brother like you, Adrien.”

“And I am really happy to have a sister like you Marinette.” He laid his forehead against hers for a moment as they closed their eyes. Luka felt as if he had just been witnessing a very important ceremony. It was very spiritual.

“Anyhow, I know you want to talk to Luka – big brotherly tips and so on.” Marinette kissed her new brother on his cheek and ruffling his hair before turning back to Luka. “You don’t mind do you Luka?” Her freckled face filled the screen.

Luka shook himself from his meditation. “Not at all, I’m sure Adrien has lots of questions. I’m sure I’ll catch up with you later, my Melody.”

Luka blew her a kiss, which she caught and pretended to place in heart. She blew him one back and he repeated her action. “Later my Harmony.” She smiled gently.

Patting her brother on his shoulder, she disappeared down the hatch as Adrien moved his chair forward.

Luka stretched and focussed on the fragile looking blond before him. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Well, actually, now I am officially Marinette’s big brother and you are her suitor – I think it’s about time I gave you the shovel talk.” His eyes glinted and the ghost of a smile played on his lips. Luka decided he wasn’t as fragile as he first appeared.

“Don’t you think I’ve already heard it from Alya and Marinette’s … I mean … your parents?”

“You know more than anyone that my shovel talk can become – cataclysmic.”

Luka looked to see the usually kind green eyes take on the look that any Akuma who had got on the wrong side of Cat Noir would soon learn to fear.

Adrien couldn’t be serious for long and burst into peels of joyful laughter. Luka laughed too and decided he liked this new happier version of the younger boy.

“Go on then… hit me with it.” Luka gestured.

Adrien wiped a tear which he curiously dropped into a small vial that seemed to float near him. The boy composed himself as the vial floated away – another Kwami, Luka concluded.

“Thank you, Luka, I’ve been practising.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

“Hey, let me have this moment!” Adrien whined, a smile on his face. “I’ve always wanted to be a big brother and now I’ve got a chance to fulfil one of main big brother duties and show how much I care for my little sister.”

“You watch far too much anime and you’re only 9 months older than her.”

“So, I am still technically her big brother.” Adrien pouted. “Are you going to tell me you never practiced a speech on behalf of Juleka?”

Luka chuckled. “Yes, but when I was introduced to Rose, I realised I didn’t need it.” He grinned. “It was clear she was more than capable of looking after Juleka and would very probably take a shovel to anyone who harmed her – including me!”

“She can be a bit of dynamo can’t she.” Adrien chuckled.

Luka chuckled too before fixing the blond with a gentle eye. “Surely you don’t believe I’d ever willingly harm Marinette do you?” He smiled softly. “I’d have thought by now, you would know me better than that.”

“I know, I know.” Adrien turned his kitty eyes on. “Please just let me have this moment.”

Luka just laughed. Adrien pouted. Luka gave in.

“Ok, ok … let’s hear the shovel talk then.” He bit his lip to stop any more laughter escaping.

Adrien frowned slightly before composing himself again. His let his face shift into a serious demeanour.

“Luka Couffaine, I know you have romantic intentions towards my sister, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”

“So formal.” Luka smirked.

“Please don’t interrupt.” Adrien held up a finger sternly and for a moment Luka could see the influence of his biological father.

“Sorry.” Luka muttered as he sank his chin into his chest and pulled shirt over the lower part of his face in the hopes Adrien wouldn’t spot the smirk that threatened to break through.

Adrien raised a perfect eyebrow before continuing with his speech.

“I know you have romantic intentions towards my sister, but as her big brother I will protect her. I know you are a good and kind person, but if you ever, ever harm her either intentionally or unintentionally... I will end you.” His eyes went dark for a minute and Luka had to admit he felt more than a little nervous. “If you need any more convincing of my ability to take you on, just remember I have the power of destruction at my fingertips and they won’t even find a body. _Est-ce que tu comprends?_ ” He said quietly and sinisterly at the end.

Luka found himself actually fearing for his life. Adrien held his gaze for just a moment longer. Before breaking into the sunniest of smiles. Luka found himself breathing again.

“Damn, you are a good actor, Adrien.” He muttered.

“You think I was acting?” Adrien let his eyes go dark again, before bursting into peals of laughter. “Yes, I suppose I learnt some things from my mother.” He decided. “Still haven’t decided if that’s what I want to do though.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve never had so much choice in my life… it’s a little confusing but I’m sure Marinette, Papa and Maman 2.0 will help me make up my mind.”

“You’re still pretty young and you call Sabine ‘Maman 2.0’?” Luka was curious.

“Yes, not exactly an upgrade but my first mother...” Adrien allowed himself a small smile as he scratched the back of his head and lost himself in thought. “In the few interactions I had with her, she at least pretended to care.” He sighed, the lonely boy appearing again. “But then she was an actress and apparently very good at it – so what do I know.”

“Maman 2.0 is a bit of a mouthful though.”

“I know, but Sabine doesn’t mind.” Adrien looked like he had an idea. “I’ve just remembered – you call your mother ‘mum’ or something?”

“Yes, she’s British and it’s what most people call their mother over there.”

“Well, my mother was part English – so maybe I can call her mum instead.” Adrien looked happy with the idea. “My biological father wouldn’t let me call her anything other then ‘mother’ but I always felt she would have preferred a less formal name.” He smiled as he came to a decision. “I can call Emilie ‘mum’ and Sabine ‘Maman’ and that should be perfect. Of course, I could also call Sabine 妈妈 as she’s Chinese.”

“Mā mā?” Luka repeated what he heard. “It sounds like the first words learnt when calling for our mothers. In Britain, some wealthy folks still say ‘mama’ and others just use ‘ma’.” Luka shrugged, “Depends on where you would like to be seen as coming from, I suppose.”

“I’ll have to give it some more thought, Sabine doesn’t mind what I call her – she just reassures me she will be there, with a hug, whenever I want.” Adrien chuckled. “We are having some fun speaking in Chinese to wind Papa and Marinette up. Mari has finally decided it was about time she learnt her mother’s language. Sabine has never been happier.”

“It sounds like the Dupain-Cheng bakery is the place to be.” Luka smiled.

“Of course – Cat Noir lives there.” Adrien gave his trademark Cat Noir grin.

“Speaking of Cat Noir – does your kwami mind you using your powers to threaten people?” Luka asked. “Even if it is to protect your sister.”

“Plagg helped me write the speech.” Adrien grinned – the boys watched as a piece of camembert floated past the screen, pausing to ‘wave’ at Luka as it drifted off.

“Your kwami likes smelly cheese.” Luka wrinkled his nose.

“Why else do you think I had my own fragrance.” Adrien giggled – he looked towards where the cheese had floated. “I’d better go to my own room, if I don’t there is a very real danger that Plagg will get cheese on Marinette’s pillow and believe me, you do not want to get between Marinette and her sleep – especially if it is disrupted by having to change the sheets because of squashed camembert.” Adrien smiled. “You’re lucky, as soon as you get back, we’ve decided you can have Sass. It was his decision as much as ours and he’s looking forward to catching up with you. He likes eggs – still in their shells – you just have to remember where you put them, but he only needs to eat once or twice a week and is a true gentleman compared to Plagg.”

Luka watched as a cushion dropped on Adrien’s head.

“At least it was something soft this time.” Adrien grinned as he rubbed his head. “I better go. Plagg is getting restless and Marinette will be needing her beauty sleep.”

Adrien lent forward to turn the screen off.

“Before you go!” Luka called out. “I know is probably not the time, but I am curious about something.”

“What’s that?” Adrien sat back in his chair.

“You don’t have to answer, but I would like to know.” Luka took a breath. “How did you manage to get the adoption so quickly.

“Didn’t Marinette tell you?” Adrien looked slightly confused.

“She said it wasn’t her story to tell.” Luka said firmly.

“Hmm.” Adrien looked as if he was contemplating something.

“Honestly, you don’t have to tell me.” Luka reassured.

Adrien shrugged. “No time like the present.” He settled himself comfortably. “Most of it was because of the connections my biological had – he was wealthy and had so many shady dealings all over the world.”

Luka nodded – nothing about Gabriel Agreste could surprise him anymore.

“So, Nathalie used those connections.” The blond explained. “Yet the main motivator was Nathalie’s guilt.”

“Her guilt?”

“Yes. She felt so guilty about what she had done as Mayura and for not intervening when Gab… my biological planned to transform as Hawkbutt for what became his final time.” Adrien looked at the older boy. “Are you with me so far?”

“Think so … did they ever find out you were Cat Noir?”

“Nope, Mi’lady and I decided they didn’t deserve our secrets.” Adrien spoke with a finality that showed exactly what he thought of Nathalie and his biological father. “So anyway – I approached Nathalie as Adrien, saying that the heroes of Paris had told me what had happened. I asked her to explain herself. She was a bit incoherent – but I gathered it had something to do with my mother.” Adrien paused and Luka could see a moment of tension. The younger boy shook it off. “She didn’t tell me too many details other than confirming my biological was also the madman who had been terrorising Paris for so long.” Adrien bit his lip slightly before he continued.

“Long story short… in return for my silence and willingness to do a few PR bits for ‘Gabriel’ the brand, as and when required - Nathalie was prepared to give me anything I asked for. I challenged her to give me the one thing I had always wanted.” He fixed Luka with a determined eye.

“An honest, caring, loving family that would let me be myself – imperfections included.”

Luka listened and nodded. “Sounds like the Dupain-Chengs are ideal then.” He smiled.

Adrien smiled back. “I already had a close bond with Mari – even if I didn’t quite realise it.” He chuckled. “They call me oblivious, but with Mari – both in and outside of the mask I could feel a strong connection.”

He looked down as he pondered his words. “From the moment I met her – I felt like my life was complete – a void I was trying to ignore was filled with love, pure love.”

He smiled back at Luka. “You have nothing to fear though, I know it’s purely platonic, all I ask is that you don’t take my sister too far away from me.”

“The shovel talk again.” Luka smiled gently. “Don’t worry, I won’t. We can talk about all our hopes and aspirations when I return, but I can see how happy you make each other. Only a cruel person would get between you. One thing I hope I never am is a cruel person.”

Adrien nodded. “I don’t think you are cruel at all. Sorry if my little talk worried you.”

“Don’t sweat it, you have the god of destruction as your best buddy – only a fool would ignore that.” Luka smiled. “I’d better be going too, but Adrien – if ever you need anyone to talk too, a big brother of your own – I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Luka, I appreciate that.” The blond smiled. “Cat’s got to go now, and I’ll see you soon.” He saluted with his signature Cat Noir flare before ending the call.

Luka smiled as he picked up his guitar. He casually strummed a few chords before Matthew found him and dragged him into make up for a photoshoot. As the famous make-up artist fussed around him, Luka decided he would never get used to feeling powders on his skin and gel in his hair. He wondered, not for the first time, how on earth Adrien had put up with it for so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be Valentine's Day - but my fluffiest chapters aren't quite ready. For some reason they are getting longer, but I am well past the half way mark so I hope you don't mind continuing this journey with me. 
> 
> I know a little French, by the way, but thanks to google translate for clarification and the teeny piece of Chinese that ended up in this chapter.


	7. Luka's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is the last of the Malibu residents to celebrate a 'lockdown birthday' and the Parisians have a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I am guessing Luka's birthday. I just decided the character reminds of a musician friend of mine who has a birthday at a similar time. )

_February 7th, 2021: 10.30pm - Malibu; 7.30pm- Paris_

The birthday breakfast in Malibu celebrating Luka’s 19th birthday had been going on far longer than anyone expected, but it was a Sunday – a rare day of rest for the Band. And if they happened to schedule most of the festivities whilst Bob Roth and XY slept the morning away with their usual Sunday ‘lie in’, Luka had absolutely no complaints.

Penny was finalising details of their return to France on the 5th of March, so excitement was in the air. Juliet had her vaccine because of her asthma and Jagged had his because of his age (50) and they had their certificates to prove it. Bob Roth had been reluctant to have the vaccine, spouting nonsense about conspiracy theories and secret microchips, but Penny had very firmly told him if he didn’t, there was no way Jagged would ever work with him again and they would be more than happy to make his reluctance public. Considering XY’s exploits at being caught and fined at no less than three illegal raves, Bob wisely recognised he no longer had the upper hand and complied. He had even let them take a COVID-19 test from him regularly. XY was still being evasive, but when they explained that if he wanted to go back to France, he would need to have proof that he was clear, he reluctantly agreed to have one at least the week before they left. The annoying popstar had more fans in France and was missing the attention. His father’s plans to include him in Jagged’s ‘Golden Team’ had been thwarted by Penny, Jagged, Fang and the team themselves. It didn’t take a lot to fool a talentless oaf who could get distracted simply by looking in a mirror.

Luka looked at the smiling faces around the table. It was a little warm for the scarf he was wearing, but it had been a present from Marinette and he wanted to keep it close. She had promised there was more gifts waiting for him, and he wondered what it could be. The very real prospect of going home to Marinette gave him joy and he was certain he had never felt so happy. He was slightly confused when Raul set up a projector in the kitchen area and connected his own laptop to it. Penny was texting somebody on her phone. Michelle was rearranging the chairs in front of a wall as Toni and Jennifer moved the pictures to create a makeshift screen. Raul told them all where to sit with Luka front and centre. Juliet came from where Bob Roth and his son had been parked to whisper to her. She nodded contently as she signalled to Michelle to close and lock the door behind Jagged and Fang as they entered with a flourish. Jennifer and Toni filled glasses with sparkling grape juice and handed them out as Jagged gave a toast.

“Luka my boy, you are 19 years old now and I apologise for only really knowing you for five of them.”

Penny let out a snort of laughter – but no one else got the joke.

Jagged continued with an all too familiar smile. “Now, while we are not going to let you have the time off, we will be giving you one of the best lockdown parties you can expect.”

“Just like everyone else then.” Cerise smiled. The room looked at her bemused. “What? We’ve all been here for at least a year now; Luka is the only one who hasn’t had a lockdown birthday.”

“Well hopefully it will be the last lockdown birthday for a while.” Jennifer smiled carefully. “All being well, we’ll be back in Paris before the year is out.”

“To Paris!” Luka called a toast, and everyone joined in.

Jagged went over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Now, now as much you may want to deflect from your day of celebrations, son and avoid the need to party for your own sake.” He took a sip of his drink. “Jeez, you can be as bad as Anarka sometimes.” He muttered. “We have a surprise for you. Ready Penny?”

Penny was checking her phone again. She sent a final text and waited. It pinged and she smiled. “Ready when you are Jagged.”

“Rock and Roll – everyone sitting comfortably?” There was a chorus of consent. “Right – we’re all in for treat, although be prepared to get Luka off the floor when he sees what our friends in Paris have created for him.” Before Luka could say anything, Fang put his head on his lap to hold him in place as Jagged gestured with a flourish. “Hit those lights Chelle.”

Michelle did so as Raul switched on the projector and messed with something on the laptop. There was a video chat in place. The cameras and sound were switched off, but the participants names were clear - although Luka was a little confused as he didn’t recognise them. BruMyl and KS – 2.

BruMyl came into focus first in close up and Luka smiled as he recognised his old bandmate, Ivan with his girlfriend Mylene beside him. They were wearing matching turquoise shirts with a Kitty Section logo on one side and curious Snake wrapped around a stylised L and the number 19 on the other. Marinette’s signature flowers interwoven with the design. Marinette had clearly been busy again.

“Hey, Luka.” The big guy smiled. “Happy birthday and boy are you in for a surprise, I’m glad to be a part of this and hope you like it.”

“Ivan! Mylene! wow, never expected to see you today, how’s it going man?” Luka was happy to see an old friend.

“It’s going good – but just wait and see the rest of us.” Ivan nodded to Mylene who sent a quick text. Moments later, KS-2 came into view with a close up of his mum.

“Is this thing working?” She spoke to someone off camera, she backed up a little way and Tom and Sabine were just behind her. All three were wearing identical shirts to Ivan and Mylene. And all three had Luka’s teal colour in their hair, it really suited Sabine. Anarka’s dye was on top of some black streaks entwined in her long plait, she had two black and white hair clips in her hair. All three of them had dramatic punk style make up.

Tom and Sabine waved and wished him a very happy birthday. Luka recognised the Turtle miraculous on Tom’s wrist. Sabine was wearing a thumb ring. They promised to catch up soon, before disappearing presumably to control the camera. Luka could just about make out Marinette’s Grand-Pere Roland sitting in an armchair also wearing the t-shirt – a bit grumpily. He had a large glass of red wine in one hand and some pink earmuffs that Luka knew belonged to Marinette over his ears. Anarka took the screen again.

“Now, me first born, we’ll catch up proper like later, but for now – the kids have been preparing a little something just for you, I hope ye like it.” She scanned the room she could see through the screen – “You too Jagged, although remember this is for Luka not your talent scouts.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Anarka and I know that.” Jagged laughed softly as he opened his jacket and showed he was wearing the same t-shirt as Luka’s Parisian friends. As if on signal – Luka became aware the other band members and crew were doing the same – he had wondered why they were all wearing cardigans and jackets before. He had assumed they felt chilly as the temperature had finally dropped to the seasonally accepted normal. He guessed that he would be given the same shirt later. Marinette had been very busy – getting all the sizes and shirts delivered would have taking quite a lot of planning. His heart warmed at the sight.

Jagged laughed at his reaction before turning back to Anarka. “Nothing you can do will surprise me, girl, and I already know those kids have way too much talent for their age.”

Anarka nodded, Juleka popped up beside her, in the same shirt and equally dramatic make-up that made her eyes stand out. “Hey, Dad, I hope Luka’s strapped in, because he is in for a wild ride.”

“Fang’s on the case, Jules.” Jagged chuckled as Luka looked down at the croc on his lap, who seemed to be smirking at him. 

“Awesome.” The tall goth girl replied. “Wow Luka, is that a new tattoo?”

“Er... yeah, you don’t mind do you mum?” Luka asked nervously.

“Mind? Why would I mind, ye a big boy now and I might have a fair few meself.” Anarka said unabashed.

“Yeah, I remember.” Jagged smirked. Penny raised an eyebrow. Luka and Juleka decided they didn’t want to know.

“Oh, a tattoo... can I see?” A polite voice was heard as Anarka moved aside. A boy wearing the same punk style make-up appeared. He wore black eyeliner, green tipped spikey hair, a single pierced ear with a black treble clef earring dangling from it, the same t-shirt as everyone else, leather look fingerless gloves and a black choker. It took Luka a few moments to realise that it was Adrien, and he was wearing the dragon Miraculous as well as his usual ring.

It seemed his Band members were quicker at identification as Luka could hear them whispering in the background as he showed off his tattoo to those still in Paris.

“That’s never Adrien Agreste?” Jennifer exclaimed as quietly as she could.

“Adrien Dupain-Cheng now, remember.” Toni added more discreetly.

“That is definitely a good look on him.” Tiffany stated quietly.

“Oh yes...” Matthew, Gordon, Claudio, Michelle and Cerise seemed synchronised as they whispered together.

The boy on screen didn’t hear as he admired at the tattoo. Jagged and Penny shared a knowing look.

“Hey Papa? Can I get a tattoo?” Adrien called as he walked away from the screen.

“Not until you are at least eighteen.” Came the firm reply, although Tom didn’t sound unhappy at the idea.

“Where’s Marinette?” Luka asked tentatively.

“She’s a bit nervous at the moment.” Juleka explained.

“Nervous? Of what?” Luka was concerned.

“You’ll see.” Juleka grinned. She moved from the screen as Anarka returned – Luka noticed she had her guitar with her.

“Now, we haven’t got much time as Ivan’s Maman has a conference call in a few minutes and needs her internet on full power. It’s a bit hit and miss on his side of town.” She explained as Ivan waved from what looked like his garage, already behind a set of drums. Mylene had disappeared, presumably to hold his phone. 

“Ok for sound Ivan?” Anarka asked. Ivan did a drumroll finishing with a cymbal crash. Anarka nodded and in Malibu, Toni gave him a thumbs up as one professional to potentially another one.

“Right, I’m temporarily taking your part Luka, but the kids hope you’ll learn this when they get back.” She smiled. “They’ve been working hard on it. Press that record button and let’s rock and roll!” Raul hit record as Anarka carefully walked away from the camera.

Ivan brought his sticks together. “One, two, three, four!” He started to play an up-tempo beat.

Luka heard an almost classical sounding piece of synchronised piano music – the camera marked KS-2, turned to show Adrien playing a keytar in a pose worthy of Jagged himself. Ripped black leather-look jeans and biker boots completing the image. The camera zoomed out as Juleka joined in with her bass, her t-shirt over torn black leggings and a mini skirt. The Tiger Miraculous on her right wrist. She and Adrien working together as if they had done so far more often than the snatched Kitty Section moments Adrien had managed to escape for. They moved as Anarka took centre stage to play a passionate riff on her electric guitar. She performed as if she was twenty years younger as Rose joined the stage with a tambourine. She sported multi-coloured highlights in her hair, colourful make-up and the slightly too large t-shirt was paired with a studded belt over leather look leggings and high heeled shoes instead of her signature pink outfit. Luka could see the pig Miraculous around her ankle. She danced happily over to a microphone stand set up near Anarka.

It looked like most of the furniture had been moved to create a stage space in the Dupain-Cheng living room as they worked together to perform a catchy rock song, Rose’s voice ringing out loud and true as she snatched the microphone off the stand, swapping places with Anarka as she danced centre stage.

_“It’s been a long time... A long time waiting for you!_

_It’s a being strong time... Hoping to be strong for you!”_

The others joined in with a chorus – Luka noticed both Juleka and Adrien had over the ear microphones. He wondered where Marinette was but was certain he could hear her voice as they sang. Maybe she was a bit too shy to perform in front of Jagged and the Band.

_“We’re just waiting for you to come home, back to where you know you belong._

_So, we’re waiting for you to come home again and reaching you through music and song!”_

The song continued and several Mansion residents in Malibu started dancing, Claudio spinning a delighted Tiffany with gusto. Luka turned his head and smiled at them before an appreciative “Wow’ from Jagged and Penny attracted his attention back to the screen.

Luka almost fainted – Marinette had appeared on the screen and – wow – it was certainly a different look for her.

He gasped at her loose, gently curled and pinned back hair with his teal highlights streaked through. Her make-up was quite dramatic (Luka suspected Rose had been having fun with ideas), she was wearing a collar too and bracelets, one Luka recognised as the snake Miraculous. Her version of the t-shirt was paired with a black fluffy bolero and lace fingerless gloves, black and teal leather-look shorts, torn fishnet tights and knee high laced black boots with a slightly higher heel than he was used to seeing on her. She was wearing sunglasses.

She danced centre stage and Luka noticed she was rapping. Gesturing with each line as Tom or Sabine, slowly zoomed in on her.

_“I know you never meant to be gone so long,_

_And I know it’s hard to live in a world gone wrong,_

_But every day that passes I hold you here in my heart,_

_And I know whatever happens, nothing can keep us apart._

_When you get back into my arms, I’m gonna hold you so tight,_

_Once we’re back together we’ll make the world seem right._

_Every day that passes may cause a little pain,_

_But I know deep inside we will be together again._

_Your words let me know that you think our love is true,_

_And guess what, boyfriend. I think so too..._

She took her glasses off with a flourish showing strikingly made-up eyes. Before giving a seductive wink to the camera and dancing over to Juleka and Adrien. Whoever was holding the camera zoomed out to show the Parisians giving it their all. Juleka, Adrien and Marinette on one microphone. Rose and Anarka on the other and Ivan singing and playing along in his garage, now in selfie mode as Mylene danced beside him. The song came to an end and Luka was sure the applause, cheers and whoops of joy behind him didn’t need any electronic device to be heard across the Atlantic. He realised he had tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

Marinette, Juleka, Rose and Adrien clustered around the KS-2 camera as Ivan and Mylene waited expectedly in the garage.

“Well, what do you think?” Rose asked as it was clear no one else was going to speak for a moment.

Luka had no words to say, he was feeling a little overwhelmed – good overwhelmed, but overwhelmed none the less. Fang nudged at him to wake him from his trance.

Jagged clapped him on the shoulders and spoke for him. “Well, all I can say is ‘Awesome Sauce’ and I hope you kids will do me the honour of gracing my studio when we get back to Paris. I need to get that track down and we need to get to work on your own album - if you feel ready enough. I would also like to invite you to be part of my opening act at my next Paris show.”

The teenagers cheered.

“Is that what you’d like. Luka?” Marinette asked carefully.

“Yes, yes I think so.” Luka wiped away another tear as Fang nuzzled into his lap. “That was – that was amazing guys and truly a birthday gift to remember.”

Jagged smiled. “See you all back in Paris.” He winked to the teens before leaving Luka with his friends as he directed the rest of the Band to return the kitchen to its former state. Fang gave Luka’s hand a lick before waddling off after his master.

“It was Mari’s idea.” Adrien smiled as he fondly put an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “We all worked very hard on it.”

“I can tell.” Luka gasped as he composed himself.

“Hey guys.” Ivan interrupted. “I really want to talk more, and I definitely want to do this again, but my Maman needs the internet for her call and it’s a bit cold in this garage. So… if you don’t mind...”

“Sure, no problem Ivan, catch up again real soon, Yeah?” Luka grinned.

“You can count on it.” Ivan returned the grin. He and Mylene waved before leaving the video chat.

“Has everyone left on your side?” Marinette asked carefully as she tried to look through the screen.

Luka looked over his shoulder at where the others were tidying the kitchen. “Not quite, but I can go somewhere more private if you like.”

“Good, we have another surprise for you.” Marinette smirked. “We’ve just got to unplug the separate camera.”

“Hey dad! Do you mind if I take five for a moment?” He called out to the Rock star as he heard Adrien calling out to his parents with a similar question.

“Sure, go spend a little time with your family and friends – we can catch up later.” Jagged smiled as he collected the now empty glasses.

“Thanks dad, you’re a star.” Luka gave him a hug. Jagged patted his back.

“Of course I am.” He laughed. “But sometimes it’s more important to be a star to a select few then to the entire world.” He gave him a fist bump. “Say a personal hello from me to that constellation of yours back in Paris.”

“Will do.” Luka promised. Raul helped him unplug the projector.

“Before you go.” Penny added sweetly. She handed him a parcel wrapped in Marinette’s signature style. Luka knew that it contained his shirt. He tore the paper and slipped it on over his tank top.

Luka grinned as he grabbed his laptop and took it back to his room. The picture on the screen showed that someone was doing the same in Paris, although the fact they were wearing the same t-shirt made it tricky to tell whom. Luka suspected it was Adrien.

The laptop in Paris was placed in what was clearly Marinette’s room. The four teenagers drew back so they could all be seen on the screen. Marinette and Rose in front with Adrien and Juleka behind, with their hands lightly resting on the smaller two.

Luka put his laptop on his dressing table and took a good look at them.

He chuckled “You look like you’re on a band poster.”

“Really? That sounds cool, but before you take a screen shot, the Kwami’s want to wish you happy birthday too.” Marinette gave a signal and letters spelling out ‘Joyeaux Anniversaire Luka’ appeared to float in the air above them – well almost. Whichever Kwami was holding the ‘A’ decided to give up almost as soon as they got into position.

“Plagg!” Adrien scolded.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Juleka held out a piece of cheese. An invisible Plagg obviously swooped down and ate it as the cheese disappeared almost as soon as she held it out. The ‘A’ returned to its place and hovered there with the rest of the letters.

“That’s better.” Marinette decided.

“Ok, best rock star looks...” Luka grinned as they took on sultry poses. He took a screen shot and checked it was in his folder. He smiled. “I’ll see if Jagged will let me borrow the A3 printer later – that shot is definitely going on my wall.”

“Please send us a copy too.” Marinette grinned as she dismissed the Kwamis who waved their cards before returning to who knows where.

“You like what we have done then?” Rose asked tentatively. “Juleka did the hair, I did the make-up, Mari dressed us, and Adrien has transcribed the music into notation for you.” She explained.

“I’ll send you a PDF of the score later.” Adrien declared. “We’d really like you to play it with us sometime.”

“If you’re not too busy being a super talented rock star that is.” Marinette’s eyes glinted with pride.

“You saw that interview then?” Luka felt a bit embarrassed.

“Sure we did, big brother.” Juleka smiled. “We set up a watch party for it.”

“With the whole class.” Rose declared.

“Naturally it didn’t take long for Lila to claim that she was the one who discovered you.” Adrien looked annoyed. The others groaned.

“I can’t believe I ever fell for that witch’s lies.” Rose shook her head sadly, there was anger in her eyes.

“Still, it worked in our favour.” Marinette smirked. “It was a lie too far as the whole class know the story of Kitty Section and exactly who you are dating.” She moved subtly closer to the screen with a wink.

“She claimed to be dating me?” Luka shuddered at the thought.

“It was Alya who booted her off the group chat after some very heated words.” Juleka said with satisfaction. “She’s going through the Ladyblog and deleting all her interviews too.”

“It took long enough.” Adrien scowled. “I don’t know how you can forgive her, Mari.” He put a hand on her shoulder. Marinette reached up to squeeze it.

“It’ll be hard to forget how Alya treated me whilst she was enthralled by Lila’s lies, but forgiveness is necessary for personal growth.” Marinette said philosophically. “It’ll take a bit a time, but she’s showing remorse and she was my best friend.”

“You’re a far stronger person then I am.” Adrien muttered. Luka knew he was thinking of someone else.

“Ooh, we’ve got something else for you too.” Rose squeaked in excitement. “Well, Jules and Adrien have.”

Adrien’s smile returned. “Well, I hope you like it – over to you Jules.”

Juleka flashed her brother a wide smile. “I believe Adrien is referring to this.” She pulled a long chain from beneath her t-shirt and showed Luka a key dangling from it.

“A key?” Luka looked at it quizzically.

“And this one is yours.” Marinette held up a matching key with a ‘Marinette Original’ keyring on it.

“It’s for our new home.” Juleka beamed. “Adrien managed to find one for us.”

Adrien blushed. “I managed to release some equity from the Mansion and the property was too tempting.”

“It’s right next door to the Bakery.” Rose squealed. “You can practically climb over from one balcony to the next.”

“Although, Papa did emphasise he’d prefer you to use the front door so he can keep an eye on you.” It was Marinette’s turn to blush.

Luka didn’t know what to say, so he turned to the blond boy.

“Er... thank you Adrien, but we can’t just take a house from you? Mum must have said...” Luka began.

Adrien held a hand up to stop him. “I know how proud you and your mum are. I’m just your landlord – with a very generous rent offer.”

“He’s not letting us pay anything.” Juleka butted in.

Adrien squirmed. “Look, I was going to buy something anyhow.” He sighed. “The property belonged to a small family-owned travel agent. The apartment was just being used for storage. They couldn’t survive the lockdown. I had already decided that I was going to buy a small shop or something for Mari when she was old enough to set up her own label – I just bought it sooner than expected.” He looked awkward. The girls patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“You could say we’re just caretakers for the property.” Juleka relented. “We have a bit of work to do on the apartment, but everything we need is there.”

“And Adrien paid way above what the previous owners were expecting.” Rose added. “He really made a difference to them. They no longer need to rely on a food bank.”

“Speaking of food banks, Adrien has been really generous to several in this area.” Mari rubbed his arm as he continued to blush. Luka had never seen a boy look so bothered about being rich. It was refreshing, especially considering the other rich kids he had encountered included Chloe and XY.

“I just feel that if I have the money – I should use it to help others.” Adrien looked at Luka seriously. “I still want to talk to you about any ideas you may have for the ‘Gabriel’ brand by the way. Personally, I don’t want to have anything to do with it, but there are a lot of employees who depend on it. They are all in furlough at the moment, but I know they are wondering what will happen to them in the future.”

“I’m sure we can have a chat soon.” Luka decided.

“Thanks Luka, the girls and our parents have some ideas, but I want to get as many as possible before making a decision. I might even ask Jagged and Penny.” Adrien looked uncomfortable. Luka couldn’t blame him. It was a lot of responsibility for a seventeen-year-old still at school. Not for the first time, Luka cursed Gabriel Agreste for his selfishness.

“Jagged and Penny would be more than happy to help – although Jagged’s ideas might be a bit wild.”

“Sounds exactly what the brand needs.” Marinette chuckled.

“Anyhow.” Adrien smiled. “Your mother and sisters have a warm and safe home now, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Thanks Adrien. I’ll make it up to you one day.” Luka meant every word.

Adrien smiled weakly before obviously deflecting from the issue, Marinette seemed to sense what he was doing and signalled to Juleka to help. “It’s your birthday and of course that means ... Cake!”

He and Rose moved aside as Marinette and Juleka held a tray with a large cake upon it. Rose and Adrien set a small table so the cake could be front and centre.

“It’s smaller than usual as Papa knew the birthday boy wouldn’t be available.” Marinette explained as she set it down and picked up a cake slicer. “Who do you want to do the honours on your behalf?”

Luka grinned. This little ceremony they enacted every birthday made him smile. The slices may be building up in the freezer (and some were probably inedible now) but the thought process behind it, that they didn’t want him to feel left out, was one that touched his heart.

“Could you do it My Melody?” He asked his girlfriend with shining eyes. Marinette nodded as she cut a large slice of what looked like chocolate cake. Adrien ceremoniously presented a suitable freezer proof container for her to put it in as Juleka stuck a handwritten label on it to commemorate the date. 

“At least there is a chance you will be able to eat this one.” Rose smiled as they prepared the slice for its inevitable storage.

“Looks delicious, why don’t you all have slice now and let me know what it tastes like.” Luka smiled. “Perhaps the kwamis would like some too.” The four teens looked at each other before shrugging.

“I’ve got some paper plates in my craft supplies.” Marinette declared as she passed the cake slicer to Juleka who proceeded to cut four large slices and several smaller ones. Marinette returned into shot with some paper plates decorated with a Christmas tree pattern. The smaller slices rapidly disappeared. Luka smiled as he watched the cake literally vanish before his eyes.

Then the four teens took a bite.

“Oh my – Just as perfect as always.” Juleka moaned in delight.

“Thank you.” Adrien smiled. “I baked it almost completely by myself.”

Rose giggled. “Soon you’ll be able to rival Tom.”

“Not rival – partner. Papa and I have already been talking about it.” Adrien finished his slice with a look of contentment.

Marinette looked at him fondly. “I knew you and Papa were up to something.”

“Let’s face it, you may be a whizz at decorating cupcakes, and your baking is well above average – but you never wanted to be a baker.” Adrien smirked. “Whereas I have always had a passion for food.”

Rose poked him gently in the ribs. “Be careful you don’t end up more than three times the size you used to be.”

“He did actually need to put on some weight – the model diet was decidedly unhealthy.” Marinette mused as licked the last part of cream off her fingers.

“Still – all those extra pastries.” Rose tickled Adrien. “It’ll be very easy for model boy here to turn into a chunk.”

“No chance of that.” Adrien giggled, flapping her hand away. “I think our ‘superhero exercise programme’ more then takes care of the calories.”

“That’s true.” Juleka flexed her arm and Luka was surprised to see she actually had some well-defined muscle there.

“Wow, Jules, looking good.” Luka said in admiration. “I take it the superhero exercise programme is highly recommended then.”

“Absolutely.” Adrien decided. “And hopefully you will be subscribing when you get back to Paris.”

“You count on me.” Luka had already talked to Marinette about it, it was only right that Cat Noir had his say too.

“Good.” Adrien decided. “Mari and I have been taking turns with Sass and we think we have some cool moves to share – who would have thought that a Lyre could be such an offensive weapon.”

“No more surprising than a yoyo.” Marinette giggled. “But we hope you will find your own moves Luka.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” Luka spoke softly, waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her his best ‘smoulder’. Marinette blushed as the three others collapsed into giggles.

“Stop it.” She hit out at Adrien who was closest.

“Never. You’re far too easy to tease.” He grinned as he grabbed her hands and winked at Luka in total Cat Noir style. “Anyhow, Rose? Juleka? – let’s take the cake downstairs and give the lovebirds some privacy.”

The girls agreed and picked it up as Adrien lifted the hatch for them. “Don’t stay up too late Mari, you need your sleep, and our school presentation is up first tomorrow.” Adrien placed a small kiss on her forehead and drew her into a hug.

“Ok, thanks for reminding me.” She smiled returning the hug before Adrien and the girls disappeared from view.

“You haven’t been sleeping?” He asked concerned.

“Just me overthinking everything again.” Marinette said sheepishly. “Adrien and the girls have been great, but… well it’s the anxiety I suppose. I’ve never liked being out of control and with this new variant sweeping Europe…”

“There really isn’t anything you can do about it.” Luka assured her.

“I know – I have immense power at my fingertips and none of it can help. Well, we did use the horse Miraculous to help get some vaccines up to some villages near the mountains. The snow had been quite heavy and there was no other way.”

“See you are helping.” Luka smiled. “I knew you’d find a way.”

“I feel a bit of cheat though.” Marinette seemed uncomfortable. “Tikki told me that our suits are the best PPE you can get so myself and the heroes have been helping out where we can – obviously because most of us are underage we can’t do everything that is needed. Papa gave me and Adrien permission to undertake the training to help with the vaccination centres alongside the local cadet forces. We’ve been providing moral support when suited up – even at national level. So, although there is no Hawkmoth threat – the superheroes have been busy.”

“Did you catch up with any of the others?” Luka asked.

Marinette smiled. “Yes, I was able to give Nino and Alya their miraculous back.”

“I take it Alya isn’t Lila’s biggest fan anymore.” Luka smiled.

Marinette nodded enthusiastically. “It took us a while to settle our differences, but we’ll all good now and when Alya found out I was Ladybug – well that just sealed the deal.”

“And Lila?”

“She’s going to be sent back to Italy at the earliest possible opportunity. I believe she will be living with her grandparents on a small farm in a remote part of Tuscany. Apparently, internet connection is a bit of a problem there.”

“Such a shame.” Luka grinned.

“Isn’t it just.” Marinette grinned back. “So, how is your birthday so far?”

“Still got some celebrating to do and seeing you has made it all the more special.” He sighed, “but Adrien is right – it’s getting late over in your part of the world and as I much as I’d like to keep talking to you, you need to wash all that make up off and start relaxing enough to get a good night’s sleep. I’ll need to talk to mum at some point too, she always likes to chat at the time I was born… which is…” He looked at the clock and made some calculations. “In about eight hours’ time. We decided to go by Pacific Standard time for a change.”

“I knew she was planning to get up early for something.” Marinette smiled. “Such a sweet gesture.”

“It’s just how mum is.” Luka smiled. “We’ll speak tomorrow, My Melody.” He blew a kiss in their usual gesture.

“We will, My Harmony.” Marinette returned the kiss, before shutting down the video.

Several hours later, Luka’s LA party was over – an identical cake to Adrien’s recipe had been created by Claudio and Tiffany (who was apparently a better baker). Luka found it delicious and took comfort that his slice of the Paris treat will still be edible when they return in less than a month’s time. Luka was just killing time before the scheduled time when he would chat to his mother. He’d just printed off his poster of the four teenagers who meant the most to him and laminated it in Penny’s office. He was carrying it carefully as he went to kitchen to see if he could fix himself a drink.

XY was standing by the fridge drinking out of a carton. Luka decided he could drink his tea without milk for once. He tried to ignore the blond as he switched the kettle on and found himself a clean mug.

“What you got there, dude?” XY indicated his poster.

Luka cringed – whenever Nino called him ‘Dude’ it had been affectionate term between friends. When XY used it, it sounded like the popstar just couldn’t be bothered to learn his name.

“Just a picture of my friends in Paris from today.”

“Oh yeah, I heard that they put on a show for you, what was that for?”

Luka rolled his eyes as he added the water to the teabag already in his cup. There were at least three banners all proclaiming ‘Happy Birthday Luka’ in the room they were standing in. There was still some cake on a platter in the middle of the table, which XY – now he had drunk half of the milk had wandered over to.

“It’s my birthday.” Luka said simply as he stirred his tea.

“Cool.” XY brushed his slightly greasy hair away from his eyes. He no longer gelled it up in the ridiculous quiff and instead it hung limply over the top of his bandana. “Is that the cake?” He pointed to where about a third of it remained.

“Yes, you can have a slice if you wish.” Luka was feeling generous – he found a plate and knife to pass to the youth. Only XY had decided to just dive in a pull a large piece of cake off the platter with his bare hands. Luka put the plate and knife back down – glad he’d already had his fill of the baked treat.

“This is excellent.” XY exclaimed between messy bites as the crumbs went everywhere.

“Claudio and Tiffany made it from my friend’s recipe.” Luka fished out the teabag and went over to the sofa in the snug-zone of the kitchen. His mother should be calling soon, and he didn’t want to disturb Claudio.

He looked at his new poster smiling at the expressions and poses the four of them had made.

XY leaned over his shoulder to look, dropping crumbs on Luka’s clothes as he continued to chew the cake. “Is that Adrien Agreste? The Model boy?”

“That’s Adrien Dupain-Cheng.” Luka brushed the crumbs off in annoyance.

“Looks a lot like Adrien Agreste.” XY finished his cake and shook the crumbs of his hands – and onto Luka’s hair. Luka resigned himself to taking another shower.

“Perhaps – but he is Adrien Dupain-Cheng now, my girlfriend’s brother.” Luka’s patience was wearing thin.

“I wonder what happened to Adrien Agreste?” XY mused. “Met him a few times at some really dull galas and parties. Can’t say I took to him – way to ‘perfect’ and serious for my liking.”

He clearly didn’t know the real Adrien then, Luka decided. He also decided that if XY couldn’t be bothered to keep up with the news, he certainly wasn’t going to tell him. “He was the one who created the recipe for my cake.” He supplied in the hope of distracting the annoying youth beside him.

“Oh, a baker.” XY leaned into his space again to peer short-sightedly at the photo. Luka knew he was supposed to wear glasses but had deemed them way too ‘uncool’.

“Still reckon he could be Adrien Agreste’s double – even if he does look cooler.”

“Like an upgrade.” Luka smiled at the picture of the boy in punk rock attire.

“Yeah – well he certainly looks like he knows how to get the chicks.”

Luka wasn’t sure he liked his girlfriend and sisters being called ‘chicks’.

“They are piping hot.” XY declared pretending to make a sizzling gesture.

Again, Luka wasn’t sure he liked his favourite girls being called ‘hot’ by XY. He decided that if they heard the rapper, they would probably just laugh at him anyhow.

“Do you know them?” XY asked curiously. Flopping on the sofa beside him.

“I do.” Luka sipped his tea and hoping that XY wasn’t planning to stay too long. XY rudely snatched his poster out of his hands to take a better look.

“Who’s the tall girl with long black hair?”

“That’s my sister Juleka.” Luka put his tea down and checked his phone again before putting down on the coffee table.

“I never knew you had a sister?” XY whistled.

“Really – well I suppose we’ve only been sharing the same space for half a year.” Luka was so done with this conversation.

“I like her look – moody and mysterious although the blonde is more my type – cute and bubbly.”

“That’s my sister’s girlfriend.” Luka emphasised the word ‘girlfriend’ in the hope he’d get the hint.

“Girlfriend, huh … two girls together, that could work...” XY smirked.

Luka snatched the photo back. “I will not have you talking about my sister and her partner like they are pieces of meat.” He said with justified snappiness.

“Chill dude, I’m only teasing.” XY grinned as he stood up. “Still leaves me with the bluenette with the big eyes.”

“That’s my girlfriend and I know for a fact that she won’t ever want to spend time even a minute in your company.” Luka’s eyes were unnaturally dark.

“How can you be so sure.” XY grinned like a predator.

“Let’s just say her first impressions on meeting you more than made up her mind.” Luka growled back.

“Wait? I’ve already met her?” XY snatched the picture again and glanced at the face of Marinette.

Luka snatched it back. “You stole her designs.”

“That’s her? The Kitty Section designer?” XY puzzled and tried to take the picture again, but Luka held it close.

“She certainly cleans up well.” XY seemed almost serious for once.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Luka was very close to striking the other man. Luckily XY got the hint and finally stepped out of his personal space.

“Your girlfriend huh?” XY walked away shaking his head. “How did you get to be so lucky Couffaine?”

Luka waited for him to leave the room.

“I frequently ask myself the same question.” He whispered quietly to himself, tracing the smile on Marinette’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter but I hope the side order of fluff compensated for it.
> 
> Curiously - I am currently having first hand experience of regularly calling California from Europe as my friend has asked me to help her with a major creative project she is in charge of. It's great fun when the internet connection behaves, but I am really going to have to make a point of finishing chatting well before midnight - it usually takes me a while to come down from the high the project is generating and getting up the next day can be challenging. I've never been a morning person and there is still a lot of things in my country I have to deal with - usually during 9 to 5 office hours.


	8. My Sweet, Funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette have their first anniversary and Valentine's day apart, but Marinette's thoughtfulness causes him to cry this time. Later he recalls her birthday and the conversation he had with his sister about his girlfriend.

_February 14th, 2021: 2.30pm - Malibu; 11.30pm- Paris_

Luka lay back on his bed. A smile on his face. He may be far away from the love of his life, but he had never felt more connected. He twisted the silver promise ring on his finger, admiring once again the delicate engraving of a musical stave. The notes of the first song he had created for Marinette.

She had had to enlist Adrien’s help as she was the first to admit her music theory was somewhat lacking. Adrien had worked out and transcribed the music and then with a few connections, he’d helped her find a jeweller still in business – albeit online and created the unique piece. She’d been saving up to acquire it for quite some time.

Then she sneakily contacted Penny and making her promise to hide it until Valentine’s day. Penny admitted she’d been hiding it in her room since the beginning of January. Marinette hadn’t been sure whether there would be some delays in postage so had sent it several months ago, just to be sure it was there on time.

That fact that she had spent so much time and thought on it had gone straight to his heart. He had openly cried when Penny presented it to him on Marinette’s behalf.

He had been standing on the beach filming some dolphins for her, making up silly voices and stories for the pod and thoroughly enjoying Marinette’s gleeful laughter. She had loved the song for her that he had been working on with Jagged and had been overwhelmed by the size of the bouquet he had got delivered to the bakery. Apparently, several of Adrien’s loyal fans had tracked him down so the bakery was a veritable florist shop with a pile of cards and letters that took the boy by surprise. Adrien had just used it as a business opportunity to sell the special macarons he and Tom had made. He posted a special message on his new Instagram page thanking everyone for the cards and flowers. He had mentioned how he had been making the macarons and candied apples for all those who still cared about him – the bakery had sold out in minutes.

Luka had been surprised that several flowers and cards had arrived at Jagged’s mansion for him and the other apprentices too. The few television appearances he had made had really made a larger impression than he thought. He reassured Marinette that she wasn’t in any danger of losing him. His heart belonged to her and her alone.

They had chatted happily about this and that – getting excited that the day they would be reunited was drawing closer. Then Penny had appeared, spoken directly to Marinette and presented Luka with the ring as Marinette spoke the sincerest words he had ever heard.

Penny had left him a blubbering mess as he tried to regain his composure enough to at least thank his girlfriend. It had been getting late by that point and despite her best intentions, Luka could see she was tired. He had insisted she got some rest and with promises that they would go on a proper date – or at least see what they could actually do during lockdown as soon as he got back.

He caressed the ring again and as he had an afternoon off (Jagged had something planned for Penny and had wanted them to make themselves scarce) he let his thoughts drift to the other opportunities they had missed throughout this insane year.

_Flashback: 25 th July 2020 – 11.29am Malibu; 9.30pm Paris - Central European Summer Time _

Luka had been sad to miss Marinette’s 16th birthday celebrations, but there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. Marinette was quick to reassure him. She had had a lovely time and although curfew and lockdown regulations still existed, the laws had been relaxed a little and now four households could meet up so long as they were outside and kept a sensible distance. Rose’s parents had quite a large, pleasant garden so the Dupain-Chengs, the Couffaines, Marinette’s grandmother and her boyfriend Andre, could meet up to celebrate such a momentous occasion alongside the Lavillant family. Marinette had never met Rose’s parents and waving at them from across the lawn may not exactly be meeting, but the fact they had let her daughter’s friend borrow the space was very thoughtful. To ease the pressure on Tom and Sabine – they had even arranged for a food order to be delivered. 

The ceremonial slice of cake for Luka was cut, although they couldn’t be sure he would get the chance to eat it, but after establishing the ceremony for Juleka’s birthday in May, it had become a new routine in all their celebrations. It was a symbol that in many ways, they still considered him a part of the family. Marinette had shared a few photos and videos. She babbled happily about the bracelet he had given her and remarked that she really couldn’t see what the big deal about champagne was. Now she was 16 the law allowed her to share a glass with her parents. Luka had wondered why there was a sparkle in her eyes, a slight flush to her face and why she was talking non-stop.

There was a knock at her hatch and Marinette spun round just a tad too fast to answer it. She fell off her chair as Juleka and Rose entered.

They smiled gently as they helped her up.

“Your Maman needs you to go downstairs for a minute – your Uncle and family in China want to say happy birthday.” Juleka explained.

“Oh, of course, I forgot they did that. At least I have Adrien to remind them to slow down this time – Maman keeps forgetting my Chinese is a bit ropey.” She turned sheepishly to Luka. “Sorry, I forgot – it’s kind of a family tradition.”

“Don’t worry Melody, just come back when you can – my schedule is pretty flexible today.” He reassured.

“We’ll keep your boyfriend entertained; don’t you worry.” Rose reassured.

“Okey dokey!” Marinette said chirpily spinning around and almost falling down the hatch. Rose and Juleka were quick to right her.

“Adrien, could you keep an eye on Mari – she seems a little pickled!” Juleka called down.

Luka could hear Adrien chuckling. “No problem, I’ve got her.”

Marinette staggered down the steps, Luka assumed that Adrien had met her half-way to ensure no more mishaps.

“At least she’s a happy drunk.” Rose sighed as she took a seat in front of the screen. Juleka pulled up the spare chair beside her.

“How much did she actually drink?” Luka asked concerned.

“Only two very small glasses.” Juleka informed him. “I think it’s pretty obvious that our everyday Ladybug is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.”

“That’s no bad thing though.” Rose added philosophically.

“So, did you two have a good day today?”

Rose smiled “Oh yes, it was the closest I’ve been to my parents for a long time.”

“They are still taking precautions.” Juleka explained.

“Although papa has already had Covid once.” Rose said seriously. “He was lucky it was only the mild version.”

“They’ve lost several work colleagues.” Juleka said thoughtfully.

Luka nodded in sympathy. “And yet there are still people who claim it doesn’t exist.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Anyhow, so it was cool to catch up with your parents then, Rose?” Luka had a need to lift the mood.

“Yes, although Maman was very surprised that Adrien was there.”

“He’s still relatively famous, isn’t he?”

“Not so much now he is out of the public eye.” Juleka added. “But he and Marinette did a film for UNICEF and the French government about the precautions to take against the virus.”

Rose laughed. “I don’t know how many people realised that Cat Noir and Ladybug were the same two ‘civilians’ they hired.”

“Yes, they were asked as their superhero identities, then Adrien was asked as himself to be a ‘civilian’ in it because of his fame and so on.” Juleka snorted.

“He persuaded the director to cast Marinette. They were in the same household and it just made sense.” Rose explained.

“Apparently Lie-la Rossi had tried to suggest that she was sharing a house with Adrien.” Juleka scowled. “Adrien was very quick to point out their mistake. No matter how much Lila pretends – she will never be as big a draw as Adrien Agreste.”

“Ah… Ah.” Rose wagged a finger. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yes.” Juleka smiled. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng – it will take a while to get used to it, but somehow – it all makes sense.”

“That’s what I said when they first told me.” Luka smiled back.

“It’s crazy – but almost perfect. Such a lovely story.” Rose’s eyes seemed to have stars as she went into her ‘fairy tale’ mode again. Juleka laughed and shook her shoulder to get her out of it.

“I reckon some people will be upset that their ‘LadyNoir’ ship won’t be sailing in quite the way they hoped.” Juleka laughed.

“Some are disappointed that ‘Adrinette’ won’t be sailing either.” Rose added. “Yet the two of them being brother and sister is so beautiful.” Her eyes started glowing again.

“Don’t worry, big brother, Lukanette is still going strong.” Juleka reassured.

“Right…” Luka was lost – it was as if his sister was talking another language. He decided a subject change was needed. “I take it that Lila is still trying to get her claws into Adrien.”

“Yep.” Rose said popping the ‘p’. “Even when Adrien was publicly dating Kagami she didn’t let up – telling anyone who would listen that is was just a ruse to please the Japanese government.”

“Oh my.” Luka cringed. “Sounds like that girl has some serious issues.”

“She had somehow heard we were using Rose’s place for Marinette’s party and had stopped by earlier to attempt to talk herself into it.” Juleka said with a stern look on her face. Luka could sense how disgusted she was.

“Maman and Papa weren’t convinced though. We had already told them we would be arriving at the same time.” Rose nodded. She too was looking unhappy about it.

“That’s terrible – I know that Marinette would have not been happy had she succeeded.” Luka shook his head in disbelief – why would someone even attempt such an action.

“Not to mention Adrien.” Juleka chipped in. “Rose’s parents couldn’t understand why Lila was talking about ‘Adrien Agreste’ when they had ‘Adrien Dupain-Cheng’ on their list. Lila is still convinced his name change is a mistake.”

“They recognised him of course – all of Paris knows what he looks like.” Rose continued. “So – they were very surprised to see him there. They honestly thought a separate family member was going to be there.”

“I think whether Adrien likes it or not, he’s going to have to make a public statement about his new identity.” Juleka looked sad on the boy’s behalf. “Apparently his father’s carer, Nathalie doesn’t want him to reveal he has left the Gabriel brand.”

Rose took a breath, “But more importantly, he doesn’t want to cause any problems for Tom and Sabine.”

“I think if anyone can deal with it, Tom and Sabine can. Maybe I’ll suggest that the family sit down and talk about it.” Luka decided.

“If anyone can get them to deal with it, you can Luka.” Juleka smiled with pride. “I realised we really care about Marinette and her family. I never fully brought into Lila’s lies for your sake – but I admit I did have my head turned by her.” She looked shameful. “I’m sorry Luka – I should have listened to you sooner.”

“Me too.” Rose almost whispered. “I feel so stupid and the fact we let her convince us to hurt Marinette.” She shook her head as tears threatened her eyes.

Luka looked at them with kind eyes. “It’s really not me you should be apologising to is it?”

“No – we have tried to apologise to Marinette several times – and Adrien too.” Juleka explained. “They just keep brushing the matter aside.”

“They are probably dealing with it in their own way.” Luka knew them well. He grinned. “You all seem pretty close now though, so treasure it.”

“Yes, it’s like having a sister and another brother.” Juleka grinned. 

“And I vow, never to let someone like Lila separate me from my friend ever again.” Rose stated with passion.

Luka nodded in appreciation. They were silent for a minute. Luka could hear laughter and the sounds of voices speaking in rapid Chinese, interspersed with Marinette’s exasperated “Maman! Adrien! Stop it.” He knew whatever was being said she was probably blushing.

“Sounds like Marinette’s family are having fun.” Luka smiled.

Rose laughed. “I have no idea what they are talking about, but they do seem to be a lovely group of people.”

“They love the fact that Adrien can speak Chinese.” Juleka added.

“I think Marinette plans to introduce me one day.” Luka mused. “I suppose I’d better learn some Chinese.”

“I’m sure Adrien will help you with that.” Juleka smiled. They could hear the sounds of footsteps coming back up the stairs. Marinette looked very flushed and sulky. Adrien was just behind her with a glass of water.

“Maman wants you to drink this.” He said sternly.

“Fine.” Marinette said sulkily – although Luka could see there was still a sparkle in her eyes. She drank it in one go. “Happy now?” She handed the glass back.

Adrien grinned. “Yep, now talk to your boyfriend and don’t stay up to late – we’ve got that interview tomorrow on Breakfast TV. We’ll catch up another time, Luka!” he called as he went down the steps.

“See you later bro.” Juleka smiled as she followed Adrien down. Rose blew him a friendly kiss.

Luka waited whilst Marinette got herself so settled.

“Honestly, why do they have to make such a fuss.” She grumbled.

“It just means they care for you.” Luka replied gently.

“I suppose so.” Marinette suddenly grinned, “My Chinese family can’t wait to meet you, they are all saving up to come over when the pandemic is officially over.”

“I hope it won’t take too long.” Luka mused.

“Me neither, although I did read that the Spanish Flu pandemic of 1918 lasted four years.”

“They didn’t have such a vaccine program though, did they.”

“No, still recovering from war.” Marinette shuddered.

Luka decided to change the subject. “What was the interview that Adrien was talking about?”  
  


“Oh that.” Marinette waved it off. “We’re doing an interview as Ladybug and Cat Noir, be aware of social distancing, wash your hands, wear a mask… That sort of thing.” She smiled. “Mayor Bourgeois thinks it will be good for moral.”

“Nice to see that the superheroes still have some influence.”

“Yeah – Adrien wants to start a social media page for the superheroes. I pointed out we still have the Ladyblog, despite not being on the best terms with Alya as ourselves.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Adrien just wants to have some control over his image for once – even if it is the identity he’s not wildly known for.”

“Understandable.” Luka nodded, thinking of how his own image was currently at the mercy of others. “Just think how little control he has had so far.”

“Tell me about it, and there are some who still won’t let him be himself.” Marinette sighed. “It seems Nathalie has got people keeping tabs on him despite his new identity and Lila just won’t let up on spreading gossip.”

“Are they causing you and your family problems?”

“Well, most people take one look at my father and back off.” She laughed, “You and I know very well he’s just a great big teddy bear, but appearance is everything.”

Luka laughed along. “It’s your mother they should be worried about.”

“Indeed.” Marinette giggled. “Many have seriously underestimated how much damage she can cause with a broom.”

“So long as you are all safe.”

“We are. Adrien has promised to give Nadja Chamack the full story if she helps us keep the others away. We just have to make sure that Nathalie and the high ups at Gabriel don’t try to twist it.” Marinette looked serious. “Adrien had to agree to a short-term contract and non-disclosure act. Nathalie is doing all she can to keep a leash on Adrien, but our Nonna has a few legal contacts and is getting some lawyers she knows to look over everything for him.”

Marinette smiled warmly. “Both sides of the family adore Adrien and have fully taken him under their wing. The Chinese side are so happy he speaks their language, and the French/Italian side are spoiling him rotten.”

“I think if any boy deserves such love, it’s Adrien.” Luke remarked. 

“When lockdown lifts, I think Nathalie and her cronies are going to have a tougher time then they thought keeping up the image they keep trying to portray.” Marinette looked smug. “My family have connections.”

“I’m glad about that.” Luka looked into her eyes. “So good birthday?”

“Pretty good considering.” Marinette stretched and yawned. “I missed cuddles with you, but hopefully it will be different next year. Nonna has got me a moped, one for Adrien too, to welcome him to the family. They are in her garage at the moment, but she can’t wait to teach us to ride them and take us on the road. I got this beautiful leather jacket too.”

Marinette suddenly got off her chair to retrieve said item. Luka appraised the dark pink item.

“And I got this bracelet…” Marinette proceeded to dash around the room, randomly showing off her gifts before stopping suddenly and sitting down heavily. “Oh, I feel a bit dizzy.” She put her head in her hands.

“Marinette.” Luka said gently. “It is getting late; you’re not used to drinking and from what I heard, it’s been quite a hot day over there.”

“I suppose I’ve never been good with the heat.” Marinette pouted. She looked at Luka with wistful eyes. “I really missed you today. The whole Lila thing upset me a bit.”

“She didn’t get away with and if Jules and Rose have anything to do with it, she never will again.” Luka reassured. “Come on, My Melody. Why don’t you relax now, get some rest and we’ll talk again very soon. You can tell me how the interview goes and you know you can text me any time you like.”

“But I want to keep talking to you.” She whined.

“Marinette.” Luka adopted a serious tone. “If you don’t rest and relax now, I will contact your Maman and tell her to make you go to bed. Your papa and Adrien too if I have to.”

“You’re mean.” But she couldn’t stop herself from stifling a very large yawn.

“Only when I have to be.” Luka chuckled. He couldn’t help but find her stubbornness endearing.

Marinette nodded slowly. “Speak to you soon My Harmony.” She signed off with her usual gesture.

“Speak to you very soon, My Melody. Love you.” Luka returned the gesture. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment longer before Luka reluctantly ended the meeting.

It was barely a few minutes later that his phone binged signifying a text message.

_Still miss you and love you, even when you are being a Meany._

Luka laughed before responding with a text of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am guessing the date of Marinette's birthday - I can only conclude it is at the end of the school year and in a month that is fairly warm (winter in Paris can be pretty cold). It's my story so if I want to let her have a July birthday, I will. It also fits in with the relaxing of lockdown rules last summer.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Lukanette - my daughter (a Luka fan) likes it, so I hope you do too. 
> 
> In my head canon - When Luka first headed off to America he had just turned 18, Marinette was a few months short of her 16th birthday and Adrien is already 16. Luka was in his last year of Lycee and whether Jagged is his father is open to your own interpretation... In my head canon, Luka has duel French and British nationality.
> 
> I live in the UK so a lot of my understanding of how countries dealt with Covid has come from my experience as a European.  
> As an aside, the New Year phone call is similar to something that happened to me whilst visiting my friends in California.


End file.
